Tales of Remnant: Grimm Tamer
by TyronaldSmith
Summary: Jaune Sinistre, formerly known as Jaune Arc, was disowned and left to die... That's was ten years ago... Now Jaune's working to becoming the Hero he's wanted to be. See Jaune through his journey filled with: Love, Sorrow, Hate, and Misery... Lancaster(JaunexRuby)
1. Pilot

Ello' people how ya doing? Great? Awesome I gotta another ToR for ya. I think the idea is great. So read it… And stop listening to me.

/~\

I , Jaune Arc, was face to face with a little new born beowolf. I am 7 years and as of today my aura has been unlock for a year. Still though, fighting was something I didn't want to do. I didn't have my training sword and basically no skill at the time, but this beowolf. It was just staring. Something was different about it though.

It didn't have red eyes. They were white.

My mom and dad always told me that a Grimms eyes are red. So why were these white? It didn't make since. Also why wasn't it attack if him? It was just staring.

I got up and took a step back. The little baby Grimm took a step forward.

I reached for my sword and it didn't even move. I then fully unsheathed my sword and swung near its face, but didn't hit it. Again it didn't even flinch. I waved my hand in front of its face and nothing happened. It looked like it was in a trance. Or maybe, and this is a crazy accusation…

…Did just trust me?

I did a series of test. I moved left, it moved left. I moved right, it moved right. I sat down, it sat down.

Okay this is weird. Screw this I'm going home.

I got up turned around and walked away. I was walking a little before I realized the Grimm was following me. "Stop follow me. If my parents see you, you'll die." The Grimm seem to understand. So it sat and started to stare at me again.

Okay, I walked away again this time the Grimm staying behind.

/~\

 _ **2 Days Later**_

I was sitting at the dinner table and wasn't feeling very hungry. We had steak and I only eat half of it.

I started to think about that Grimm, it's been two days. It must be hungry. Can Grimm get hungry? Now this question was gonna be on my mind until I get an answer.

I turn to my parents and ask the question: "Mom, Dad?" I said their attention went from my sisters who were asking something about weapons. "I have a question about Grimm."

"Weird…" My dad said "but go ahead son, shoot."

"Can Grimm get hungry?" I said and when the the words came out my mouth the whole table looked at me.

We sat there for a full minute in silence before my mom spoke up.

"Well Jaune." She started " Grimm are soulless creatures yes, but their anatomy is no different from wolf or bear. So they can get hungry, but unlike us if they stay hungry to long they end up disappearing but not for long they are just reborn some where else and the cycle continues."

"I'm full, I'm going to bed." I said. I put the steak in my pocket, left the table and walked to my room. Once I was in my room I opened my window and climbed out. Once I landed on the ground I ran towards where I left the Grimm.

This Grimm was evil right? Then why do I care? This one did seem different. It didn't attack or growl or even snarl at me. That's what they do right?

Before Jaune knew it, he was walking up to the Grimm. Just like he told it to, it stood still. Jaune pulled out the steak and feed it to him. The grim ate it and looked at Jaune again waiting for a command.

For some reason. At this moment. I felt the calmest I've ever been... It's crazy to say this but, it looks like this Grimm only want to protect me, like a loyal dog. I put a hand out and touched it head and leaned into to it. I smiled and started petting it.

Then everything went dark. I was in some type of dreamscape.

Then flashes went by: one of a white last who had black veins on her face, the painful process of the Grimm being born and it running into me… Was these it's memories.

My eyes shot open and I was still touching it's head. I let my hand stay there for a while and looked into it eyes. White. Just like my aura. This Grimm was a good, and I know how this is gonna sound but, this Grimm is a good Grimm.

Just then, I heard rustling and my father came out of the bushes. The Grimm growled and me and my father had a stare down.

"Son, get back from that Grimm… Now." He said stren

"But dad, I know how this sounds but, this Grimm is good!" I yelled trying not to get the Grimm killed.

"Jaune Arthur Arc, if you don't step back from that Grimm you'll get hurt when I kill it." He said with anger in his voice.

I couldn't back down right now. This Grimm was good and dad was gonna kill it. So I did the unthinkable.

I stepped in front of the Grimm and put a fighting stance up. I knew I couldn't beat my father but maybe he'll realize that me protecting this Grimm means something, ANYTHING…

My father stared at me in disbelief and lowered his head. When spoke he sounded hurt "who ever you are… You're not my son…" He lifted his head and with tears in his eyes charged.

I barley saw anything before I was uppercutted and sent to the nearest tree. My aura took the blow though. But I could tell it was about to shatter. It wasn't a moment later I heard a snap, a thud and footsteps. I opened my closed eyes and saw the Grimm begin to dissolve. My father walking away.

"Wait." I said weakly

My father turned around immediately and looked me with anger "don't use my sons voice. You demon. The only reason I'm not killing you is because I don't the image of me killing my son, even if he is just a demon look alike."

I was stunned… In just a second: this normal, comfortable life I was living was shattered.

"B-bu" I started to say but my dad was already walking away.

I looked at the ground and tears begin to fall

My life… was over…

/~\

 _ **Ten years later**_

Jaune Arc, or now known as Jaune Sinistre was 17 sitting on top of a building. He wore a black. Trench coat with a good cover his hair. The trench coat had several pocket in the front and had a white outline to the coat. On he back were two Katana's both seethed. He had black baggy combat pants and black combat boots. But the noticble thing was the white eyes standing behind him.

His companion…

Bubbles

Bubble came up behind him and fell due to exhaustion. He growled a couple time and Jaune replied

"We're almost there calm down" he said

Another growl and bark

"Shut up, you need the exercise anyway"

With that the Grimm got up and so did Jaune and jump to the next roof and the next and the next, until they heard the sound of glass shatter. Jaune stopped in he tracks along with his Grimm. They ran to the source of the sound and found a girl with a scythe beating up on some of Junior's men. I laughed with my Grimm and sat and enjoyed the show.

The girl was short with messy hair and tip dyed red. She wore a red cape and a combat skrit with stockings. Around her waist are bullets and a cross. Beyond the big fucking scythe, I couldn't see anything else notable, besides the rose petals coming off her.

"I bet my half my dinner her name ha something to do with the color red or roses."

A growl and then a smirk came on the Grimms face.

Before I could say another word a man with a bowler hat and orange hair came out. He wore a white suit and held a cane. No doubt about it, this was Roman Torchwick. The man I so very want to kill.

He was speaking with red when he pulled he came up. Knowing torchwick's weapon I sprung into action. I pumped my aura into my foot and speed in front of the girl pulled out one of my katana's.

The katana I pulled out was white with the name 'plus jamais' craved on it. The hilt was black and had claw marks on the blade with a unknown language on both sides.

I pulled out 'plus jamais' and heard a gunshot. Roman shot the bullet of dust at me sliced it in half. The blast separated and hit two buildings behind me.

I looked around to see I if I could find Roman and saw he climbing a ladder. I turned toward bubbles and said "bubbles, chase!" I then saw the alpha beowolf chase after Roman.

"Let's move, red" I said to the girl behind me and ran off. Before I knew she was ladder and ran up the wall. I pumped my aura into my feet once more and jumped to the roof. I saw Red standing in between bubbles and torchwick and contemplated who to take out first.

I rushed Roman and yelled for bubbles to back me up. In a second bubble was behind me rushing Roman. Then red rushed bubbles and truer to slice him, but with my quick reflexes in blocked her scythes blade and kick away from her. When I landed I turned around to find Roman in a airship tipping his fedora at me. "I bid you a farewell Jaune. One day you'll get me."

He then flew away but not before I a woman wearing white and came shot some debris at the bullhead but missed. She growled and looked at me.

For second I didn't realize but then that cold stare hit me like a train to the face. Glynda Goodwitch. My auntie.

"Jaune Luther Sinistre" she said to me coldly using my full new name. "What have my sister and me told you about bring bubbles out here and causing trouble?"

I'm so dead

/~\

 _ **Later**_

I was sitting in a room with red who was also giving me stares and giving bubbles stares too.

"See something you like?" I said.

She growled at bubbles and slammed her hands on table yelled: "WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A GRIM WITH YOU!"

I was shocked by her sudden outburst. She looked innocent and naïve. The type of person who'll accept anyone. Guess people like this are every where…

I was about to respond to her statement when Glynda walked in. Furious.

"Ruby Rose, sit down." Glynda said sternly, Ruby obliged. "Some want to talk you both."

Then a man with a green suit and white hair holding cane walked from out of the darkness. He a mug in his hand too. He look as Red, now named Ruby Rose, then to me.

I looked at bubbles and said "I won the bet."

The Grimm growl and fell to the ground groaning.

Ruby looked at me with anger… While eating a pile cookies.

Ozpin was talking to Ruby so I drowned them out. 'What was Roman doing at a dust store?' I thought 'I didn't see any money stolen, so was he after the dust? Why dust though? Maybe it has something to do with the whi-" my thought were interrupted by name being called.

"Jaune Arc" I winced at the name and so did goodwitch

"Don't call me that." I said with my hair covering my eyes "I'm not an Arc anymore."

"That's right… You're Jaune Sinistre now?" He said "the legendary Grimm tamer."

I smiled at that one. I don't when people started calling me that, but I liked it. I looked over to Ruby who had a little anger still in eyes but not as much as before.

And conversation continued: Ozpin asked me where I got my weapons, I said "classified" he asked where I got my Grimm, I said: "Classified". He asked where I learned to fight.

"My mom, and Glynda." I said "they wanted me to be safe at all times."

With that he finished the interview and asked us to leave. Before I walked out the door though he said: "6:30 am there will be a bullhead at your house Jaune. Get on it."

I stared at him then before I could let out a word Glynda slammed the door shut.

"Okay then" I said.

/~\

 _ **END**_

 **AN: WELL! that's the first chapter. I know it sucks just bare with it though. It's gets better I promise!**


	2. Initiation Arc part 1

_**Hi kids! How's it's going? Good? Great! Well it's time for a new chapter of Grimm Tamer. Also I want to excuse and bad grammar before hand. I no beta reader so I have to re-read it myself and my attention span is probably about like: .00000095 milliseconds. So please bare with it. I'll try to my best with the grammar but I can't promise until I get a beta reader or whatever the fuck they call it.**_

 _ **Anyway! On the the show… I mean story.**_

 _ **I don't own RWBY, why? Because roster teeth does. If I did. Jaune would be so badass xD**_

/~\

I woke up at 5:30 to get pack for the bullhead that was coming. I was excited to go somewhere for once. For a long time, I didn't like to go anywhere. I didn't like people. I didn't like anything really. Everything was just… Pointless. If I went anywhere I would be known as the boy who likes Grimm, the traitor and much ruthless names. If people weren't so afraid of my Grimm they would of tried to kill me a long time ago.

My stepmom though. She was a Saint. Reina Sinistre. She didn't care where I came from, what my semblance was or if I was a traitor. Later on she started training me, making me a ideal huntsmen. After that around my 15th birthday I found who her sister was, Glynda Goodwitch, basically like the vice principal of Beacon. She told men if I could land one hit on her she would ask the headmaster to let me in when I'm 17. Which leads to what happened a couple weeks ago with that girl with the scythe… Who seemed innocent enough to maybe accept who I was but turned out to be just like the others.

Hatful.

But that doesn't matter now. I'm gonna go to this school. Get myself a awesome team and be the best huntsmen ever. At least I thought that was gonna happen. Because to do that team thing, I was going to have to socialize. The bane of my existence.

At that moment my mom walked in the room. "It's time."

I nodded looked in the mirror and looked at myself for a minute. 6'2, messy blond hair and blue eyes. Basically the look alike of my real father. Noah Arc. I should really throw away all thing that display my reflection.

My saw me and walked over, hugged me from the back and kissed my cheek. "You look handsome." She said "now get going or your gonna miss the bullhead."

I nodded again, grabbed my trench coat my duffel bag and ran to the back yard. Bubble was resting peacefully. That is until I got there. I snuck up behind him, pumped aura into my hands and clapped right beside his ear. He yelp got and looked around only to see me laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA, priceless!" I laughed

He just growled.

"Aw is little bubbles angry?" I mocked in a baby voice.

He growled again.

"Oh don't be like that," I said. "Come on we have to get to that bull head But first we have to see pops off.

/~\

5 minutes later

Me and bubbles jumped onto a tree branch and looked around for my step-dad. He's a hunter who's not well known like Qrow Branwen or something but still a saint like my mom.

I looked around more until I saw him hiding behind a tree. In front of the tree were a pack of sleeping beowolfs.

I looked to bubbles, to only see him growling hard. Which meant these Grimm have killed. Which meant I got to kill them. I have rule. Where as long as the Grimm has never killed or is about to kill. I'll spare it.

These Grimm though, with bubble growling like he is, they've killed dozen… Also meaning they were experienced. Dad needed help.

We waiting for dad to rush in. When he did I pumped my aura into my feet and jumped behind the pack. I pulled out my primary katana.

The blade of the katana was full black and three white claw marksman the bottom of the blade. The hilt of the sword was pure white with a chain at the bottom. The guard of the sword was a light gray metal in a shape of a Grimm head from the side. On the blade was the words 'lupum occidere' in the middle of the blade in pure white.

When still in the air my dad saw me and grinned and pulled his weapon.

My dad pulled a great sword of his back and activated his semblance and sent a wave of energy at the horde of Grimm.

As soon as he did that the Grimm horde woke up and most of them hopped out the way. There were about 12 beowolfs and 1 alpha. After my dad fired his semblance about 3 were killed. Piece of cake.

Me bubbles landed facing each other and jumped back ten feet from each other. Bubble claws started glowing along with my sword. We both sliced upwards sending a wave of raw energy at the Grimm. Four were killed in the process. Bubble barked at this.

'Eight down, four to go.' I thought, then looked at the alpha who was waiting. 'Plus that alpha'

"Bubbles help dad with the rest of the Grimm," I stared at the alpha in the eyes. "I'll handle this one."

I shot towards the alpha Grimm sliced at him. He jumped sideways and slashed my side. I summoned my aura to protect that side the most and was hit and seated towards a tree. I flipped landed on the tree, pumped my aura into my feet again launched at the Grimm.

Charging up a energy blast, I sliced upwards while it slashed it me. It's claws blocked the wave but I pulled 'Plus jamais' sliced down and cut its arm completely off from the elbow. I landed span with charging a energy wave and sending precise wave the grim in a X form.[1]

The Grimm tried to block but the wave sliced right through it. Leaving it in pieces.

I turned around to see if some fight was still going on only to see my dad with his sword already on his back grinning.

"Nicely done, but your defense could be better." He said, lecturing me.

"Well you try to block with a katana." I said back to him.

"That why I asked if you wanted a great sword like me, but noooo, you have to be all attack."

"I can think of strategies to that require all attack"

"Bet you can. So how many Grimm did you get?"

"Two, plus the Alpha" I said confidently.

"5 Grimm, I win again." He said cocky.

"You're a full huntsmen that not fair." I exclaimed

"All is fair in the love and war. Remember that." He said still smiling.

We laughed for a bit and looked at each other, bubbles behind me.

"Well I just wanted to say bye and next time I see you we'll spar and I'll beat you." I said with confidence.

"Can't wait son" he said "now get to the bullhead, you should have time."

"Yeah I will." I said, hopping on bubbles back. "See you later, dad!"

Bubbles jumped and ran away. Towards. The airport.

This was gonna be awesome!

/~\

SOOOOOO NOT AWESOME!

I was currently laying on the floor of the bullhead trying not to puke. 'I forgot my pills. Whhhhy?'

I didn't bother to look at the other people on the death trap they called a bullhead.

When it landed I hopped off like the speed of light and went for the trash. I threw up until I emptied my stomach…

Once I got my head out the trash I looked around for bubbles, no where to be seen. 'Guess they haven't let him go yet.'

They had to lock bubbles up in cage before he was let on the bullhead and put in the bottom of the plane.

I sighed. Looked up and saw beacon.

It was beautiful. It was like a castle, built on the most beautiful landscape possible, and the flares from the sun is just topping it off.

I was embracing the view only to inturupted by an explosion.

I looked around saw red from the other night, some girl with white hair and girl with black hair talking. Then, white stormed off in a huff, and black walked off too. Leaving Red, or Ruby I think her name was.

She then fell to the ground and said something. All though she was same as everyone else, I pitied her, so I walked over and offered a hand. She looked at me, blocked the sun out of her eyes and looked at me confused.

I looked back at her confused and asked: "are just gonna stare or you gonna take my hand."

"Sorry" she said grabbed my hand and look at me then down. "Uh, about last time we met. I'm sorry. I just have some bad history with Grimm. I got angry, I'm sorry"

It surprised the hell out of me. I guess she wasn't like everyone else. "It's fine, really."

We started am walked she brought if I was guy who threw up on the ship after about 2 minutes of talking.

"Hey! Listen here crater face, motion sickness is common."

"First, that explosion was an accident and second it was the first thing that came to my mind." She then turned her head "I don't remember your name."

"Jaune Sinistre" I said "it's Mistral."

"Obviously, it's in there language. Do you speak it?"

"No, not really. Well your name is Ruby Rose correct?"

"Yep" she smiled.

…

…

…

There's the awkward silence!

Ruby tried to get the conversation going again.

"Soo… I have this thing." She said whipping out her scythe.

"Yeah? Is that a .50 cal mounted on it?" I asked.

"Yep, so what about you. Your katana's I mean." She said.

I pulled my swords out and showed her the white and black pair. She gasped at the design "why do they look like this? Just design?"

"No actually" I said.

"Then why?" She asked

"You'll find out tomorrow." Said cocky.

She groaned "where are going?"

"I don't I was following you." I said

"Greeeaaat" she groaned out.

Awesome year so far truly it is.

 _ **AN: So guys few thing I have to go over. First his weapons there connected to his semblance. And two the mistral thing.**_

 _ **So I've pretty much laid out the map of remnant gave them connected them to some continents from earth.**_

 _ **Vale=American/UK**_

 _ **Mantle or Atlas = Asia**_

 _ **Mistral = Europe**_

 _ **So I made Jaune from mistral, see that his name is French. Also the name of his weapons and last names. Translate them see what you find ;p**_

 _ **Anyway see ya guys on the flip side ;)**_


	3. Initiation Arc Part 2

Maaaaaan, of course this had to happen. Of course he to be falling from a cliff. I bet Ozpin got a kick out of this.

"BUBBLES! HELP ME!" I yelled for dear life

Then a black figure jumped up and I landed safely on its black fur, then the figure landed on the ground I turned to see a Grimm with white eyes. Bubbles. I sighed got off and kissed the ground.

'Thank Monty' I thought

Bubbles growled and snickered

"I'm not a wimp!" I yelled a little too loud.

When I yelled beowolfs came out. Greeeeeeaaaat.

I sighed took out my swords and got ready. Awesome.

/~\

 _ **RUBY'S POV**_

"I'm not a wimp!" I heard Jaune yell.

Jaune? Jaune! IM COMING PARTNER!

Well that what I thought was going to happen before Weiss Schnee came into eye contact with the very moment I started running.

Awesome.

/~\

 **Jaune POV**

After about 10 minutes of fighting I was finally done.

I seethed my swords and started walking away, but stopped in my tracks. I felt something staring at me. It had aura but it was more sinister then good. So that scratch most people at this school.

I tried to pinpoint it but it felt like it was all around me. I circled for a bit trying to figure out where or what this presence was.

The aura was so cold, lifeless…. Evil.

It went away after about a minute. I dropped to my knee and bubbles fell too.

Shit.

Bubbles, was he effected by the aura too? What was that?

I interrupted by a yell "Watch out!" Before I had to get up and pull 'lupum occidere' out and slash a flying spear going towards bubbles head. When I hit it I spun only to see a red headed Spartan girl I back in the locker room, I invited her to my team Great she's trying to kill bubbles too?

"Jaune was it?" She started, shield ready "why are you protecting that Grimm?"

I sighed "listen, I don't have time to explain but this is a good Grimm see-" I put right in front of bubbles face and he started to lick me "he's friendly, my friend to exact. Now? Partners?"

"I-I guess." She said, walking over to pick up her spear.

The whole time I was walking to give her the spear back. She had her eyes on bubbles the entire time. Once I got to her I handed her the spear, pull a compass out my one of trench coat pockets and saw that north was to the right of me.

I snapped in the red heads face getting her attention. "This away P"

"Ah right" she said snapping back into reality.

I started walking and bubbles followed. Pyrrha hesitated at first but followed too.

/~\

A few minutes later

"Can I ask about…" Pyrrha then pointed at bubbles

I sighed "it's my semblance." I started. "Since you're my partner I'll tell you. My semblance allow me to share my aura with Grimm, and when I say aura I mean my soul. I give piece of my soul to Grimm. Since their soulless and my is kind hearted soul they become more like pets-"

Bubbles growled.

"Well partners, we share a soul. Now you might think this is the best thing ever but it's not. There are drawbacks, such as I don't have my full aura. Because I share my soul that mean I also share my aura. As of right now I only have half my aura. But I practice with it so much I have more aura right now then when I first unlocked it."

"So basically, you're a Grimm tamer" she said slightly surprised

"Roll credits." I confirmed.

"Well I bet having a Grimm by your side you never got picked on." She said.

"Not really, actually bubbles just brought more bully's. But I was never the type to listen."

"Well not a lot of people can do that. I respect that Jaune."

"Most people do."

/~\

 _ **Yang's POV**_

Blake and I got to the ruins and found a bunch of Chess pieces. We picked a cute pony.

Then after that we wanted to wait for some other people.

To put it bluntly… We didn't wait long.

Ruby fell from the sky.

Jaune saved Ruby by catches while riding on a GRIMM!

Prryha came moments later with a 2 deathstalkers on her tail.

That Nora girl also came riding in on a Grimm.

Then Weiss ALSO fell from the sky!

So after all that happened here we are now. All about to die as a group.

"Okay here's the plan… Run like cowards who's in?" I said

Everyone but Ruby raised their hand. "Don't worry guys I've got this" Ruby said the used her semblance and sped off towards the deathstalkers.

"RUBY WAIT!" Jaune and I said at the same time.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

I pulled 'Plus jamais' and charged a Ariel shot using my aura into the blade. "GIVE ME SOME TIME, HELP RUBY!" I yelled at everyone, that when my sword started glowing.

Ruby was at the deathstalker and was trying to run away now. Yang sprung into action and started running towards her but stopped due to large feathers stopped her and caught ruby's cape. I looked up to see a giant nevermore.

The charge is almost done, Ruby please hang in there.

The deathstalker was ready to pierce Ruby with his stinger but Weiss shot forward now. She created a wall of ice and stopped the stinger but the other deathstalker destroyed the wall throwing Weiss and Ruby a few feet back.

The charge is done.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled and yang, Ruby and Weiss ducked. My eyes shined white, and I slid slashed "Plus jamais" creating a big wave energy. When the energy connected with both deathstalkers it sliced them both in half. Now to deal with that nevermore.

My activated my aura and semblance. My body and Bubbles glowed white. I turned around and saw the nevermore turning back around. Not aware of what's coming.

In a instant the nevermore was sliced in half. Everyone looked confused for a second until something landed behind them.

A nevermore, twice as big as the one we saw.

Correction, my nevermore…

Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled and ran up and hugged him. Everyone looked even more confused. "Nice job, came in with the clutch there."

"HUH" Everyone but the pink girl said

"WOW YOU'RE SO AMAZING!" The pink girl said "MY NAME IS NORA, AND YOOOOUUUU! YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"Nora calm down." The green guy said.

"Uhhh" yang started.

"I'll tell when we get back okay?" I said and turned to Charlie "Thank Plus jamais you may return."

With that, Charlie left.

"Come on let's go" I said "don't want more Grimm coming."

/~\

 _ **End**_

Wow that took a while to write like a llllllllooooooonnnnnnggggg time sorry guys. With this story and my other I'm writing it's a hassle. I'll try upload faster promise!


	4. Initiation Arc Part 3

_**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANYWAY SHAPE FORM OR FASHION GOT IT? Good**_

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

Okay maybe going all out wasn't the best idea. Why? Because right now I feel like I'm about to pass out. I'm lightheaded and lagging behind everyone. I'm playing it off well that I'm fine but I can feel me about to lose consciousness. I just gotta make it back to the school. That's all. I'll be fine then.

…

…

…

Shit, I'm not gonna make it. Then darkness envelops me.

/~\

All I see is darkness.

But that's because my eyes are closed. When I open them and see a place, where the sky is red and land is barren and black like it was burnt. Puddles of black laid in a field. Obviously I investigate. As I walk closer I see it start to bubble. A claw then comes out and slams on the ground. Surprised, I fall back.

Then, a hand grabs my shoulder and picks me up and turns me around. It's a women with a white face with black lines going across it. Her eyes were black and her hair was in some sort of bun.

Once she fully turned me around she asked me "Who are you?"

Everything went dark again.

/~\

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

Ren, Nora, Ruby, her friends and I were waiting outside the infirmary. Jaune had passed out on the way back from initiation. The nurse said from exhaustion, his aura was almost depleted. The attack he did was a aura based one. I've never seen on so advanced before though.

But that's not what's on my mind. No what's in my mind is what everyone thinks of him. Me? Specifically?

I don't trust him.

We're all here to kill Grimm. Then here comes Jaune Sinistre walking in with a Grimm by his side, trusting and talking to it like it's his family. Grimm has ruined life's and from the looks of it, his too. Why doesn't he despise himself, his semblance?

Speaking of his semblance. I thought a semblance was supposed to reflect ones soul. So why Grimm taming? That doesn't make sense.

I can't take anymore I have to ask!

"Excuse me, guys" I asked, nervous to continue "do you… trust Jaune?"

Everyone seemed kinda shocked by the questioned but in their own way.

Yang was the first to speak. "He… risked his life, depleted his aura and nearly killed himself to save my Ruby." She looked down at the ground. "I have trust issues anyway, so I don't trust him completely… but anyone who is willing to put their life on the line for Ruby is a friend of mine." She then looks up "Grimm tamer or not" she finishes.

Weiss spoke next. "Not one bit. I don't care what he's done. He harbors the very definition of evil like it's a part of his family. Why he wants to come to this school is beyond me." Took the words right outta my head Weiss.

"He seems okay, I'm gonna say I trust him. I can sense he good though, like he won't hurt anyone." The girl in black said, never got her name.

Nora was the next to speak. "I don't what you guys are so worried about! He's totally cool and super strong! Plus if Renny is okay him then so am I. PLUS DID YOU SEE HIS AURA IT WAS A AMAZINGLING WHITE! ALMOST BLINDING!"

I looked to Ren. "What? She answered for me. Also amazingling is not a word Nora."

I then looked to Ruby. "Do you even have to ask?" She said "do you trust Jaune?"

Before I could say anything someone answered for me. "No, she doesn't." The familiar voice declared.

I turned to see Jaune leaning in the doorway. "Have the teams been decided, Ruby?" He said not turning his gaze from me.

"N-no they haven't" she replied.

Pushing off the doorway he starts walking down the hall. "I'll go see if Headmaster will change my partner. Can't be with a partner that doesn't trust me."

There it was. Like a arrow his word hit my gut and made it hurt. I wanted to apologize, but at the same time I wanted to let him go. I wanted a different parent, but I wanted to get to know him better too. I was conflicted…

As he kept going further down the hall he turned the corner and I saw his eyes. A dull blue. A blue that meant 'why do I even try?'. He was then out of sight.

"Your not even gonna try to stop him?" Ruby asked. I turned to see her shaking with anger. "You're his partner and your just gonna let him walk away like that?! BECAUSE OF A SEMBLANCE?!"

"Ruby…" her sister tried to calm her down by grabbing her shoulder but she slapped it away and ran after Jaune.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

I should of known.

This always happens.

Always… I stop in my tracks and put my head down and stare at the floor. Then my anger just came out. I yelled and punched my wall, my breathing fasten then something that hasn't happened in a long time happened.

A tear dropped from my face.

"Jaune?" the voice made me jump. I turned around saw Ruby standing behind me.

I turned back around. "Can ask I question?" I asked.

"You kinda did." She said, earning a chuckle from me "go ahead."

"Why does my semblance cause so hate towards me? To the people around me?" I started to let it all out. "All my life, I've been hated… shit I disowned by my original family because of what I am… because this cursed semblance. So in fact let me ask you this question."

I gulped nervously, and just like ripping a bandage off.

"Am I evil?"

Once I said it I heard a small gasp. "I mean a semblance reflects ones soul, right? Grimm are the embodiment of evil it self right, and I'm able to tame them and gave them a pieces of my soul, my aura… So am I evil?"

"Jaune…" she said, then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen. Ruby's was hugging me. "You're not evil… far from it. You wanna know why you have this semblance?"

She let go and turned me around, I then saw just how beautiful she was. "Because your nice…" she said confusing me.

"I don't get it." I said, trying to understand.

"Your nice and trusting. Your semblance isn't to spread evil. It's to show theres always a light within darkness. No matter how strong that darkness is, the light can overcome it." She explained, leaving me awestruck.

For the first time in my life for in eight years, I cried, but not tears of sadness tears of joy. That someone out their cares enough about me to say. Someone who he had just met and became friends with not even a day ago. It made me truly happy.

I gave her a tight hug "thank you, Ruby." She then hugged me back.

"Anytime Jaune." She said

We stayed like that for about 30 seconds in the embrace before someone snickered. We both shot out of the hug and looked towards the source of the snicker. It was Yang.

"Jeez, if you guys aren't biggest cliché couple I've seen!" She laughed.

Mine and Ruby's face lit up with a blush. "Tsk, whatever" I said walking away.

"Wait Jaune." Yang said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You try anything with Ruby-" she activated he shotgun gauntlets. "I'll use ember celica to blow your nuts into a thousand little pieces. Got it?"

A cold shiver ran up my spine. "Got it." With that I walked away pretty damn fast…

/~\

It's been about an hour since that little fiasco with me and Ruby. Quite embarrassing. Now I'm sitting in the library trying to pass time. But now that most of that drama is over, I still have one question. The hell was that dream.

It didn't even feel like a dream. Felt so real. The ground felt burnt, the air was thick and hard to breath in and the aura surrounding that lady… that was evil. True evil.

I was gonna continue thinking about when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Pyrrha stand behind me. "Yes?" I asked.

She stood there for a second, then did something rather stupid. She bowed but when she bowed she hit her head on the table I was sitting at. "Owww" she than recomposed he self and bowed again this time not hitting her head.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. Having everyone head turning towards us.

"Uhhh Pyrrha… you-" I was interrupted by her

"I judged you by your semblance and not your personality. So I'm sorry, please don't switch me as your partner. But if you wish I will not complain." She said.

"Uhh, apology accepted." I said, and yet she still had her head bowed. I could feel the vain popping out of my head "left your head… your drawing attention."

She then lefts her head and smiled and gestured to seat beside me. "May I sit?"

"Sure." I said.

She then sat and started talking to me. Normally…

Screw the dream for now. I'll worry about it later...

/~\

I got off the stage along with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, now my team mates. They are all now proud members of Team JNPR or Juniper. Led by… me… yeah what a twist, am I right?

Even Ruby got named leader. That team name though, that's gonna cause some confusion. RWBY led by Ruby… good job ozpin.

"Now, for the last team. The team who picked up the golden king piece." Ozpin said.

"There was a golden king piece?!" Nora yelled.

"Peach Brown, Ryan Strauss, Terrance Brown and Joan Arc," Once ozpin said her name. Jaune froze. Joan Arc. Jaune twin sister. She was about his height with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Joan was now standing on stage with 3 other people. My breathing fasten again, this time in panic. I wasn't ready to face my family again, not now.

"You four make team JPTR or Jupiter led by… Joan arc, congratulations young lady.

"Jaune are you okay?" Ruby asked. "Jaune, jaaaaaune~" her voice was tuned out the clapping and yelling and everything that made just stop. Why? Joan was looking right in my eyes. My dull blue eyes turned bright again for just a moment before dulling again. My anger raising once more I stormed out the auditorium. Not caring about my friends I left behind.

/~\

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **AN: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! Yeah decided to add some more drama ALSO SALEM HAS APPEARED EVERYONE! It was brief but I think I did it justice. I hope. Also some Lancaster for me and you. Gotta love some Lancaster can I get a hell yeah from my Lancaster fans out there! Also V4 Chapter 6 tipping point, why Tf is Tyrian so interested in Jaune. I think it's because his a arc. Why? My theory? One of two reason. Maybe the arcs have specific type of aura or maybe his really bright aura interest him? Oooor maybe Tyrian has fought Jaune's dad or grandad before and either he A. Looks like one of them or B. The blonde hair blue eyes runs in the arc family. So yeah I'm calling it now. Tyrian knows about the arcs and probably wants to kill them XD aaaany way. How'd like the chapter did I do good? What are you expecting next chapter? Leave a review and cya guys on the flip side. ;)**_

 _ **AAN: Also guys I want you know, that's I've been busy. Playing. Final Fantasy XV it's awesome. In fact I'm writing a crossover between RWBY and FFXV right now too! Also I've been watching a lot of DBS and just wanted to do something with that too. So by the time your reading this 'A Golden Dragon' will be up. Which is a dragon ball and RWBY crossover-ish? Type fanfiction. I didn't put actually DB character. Youll see so check it out while your at it and the RWBYxFFXV won't be up until after Christmas I think so have a merry Christmas and if want to be a beta reader pm cause I'm looking! Now!**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	5. Attack Arc Part 1

_**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANYWAY SHAPE FORM OR FASHION GOT IT? Good, buuuuuut I do own my OC's sooooo bubbles is mine! :D**_

 _ **AN: AYYY wassup guys, so I have read your reviews! I have gotten help! His name is posh! I honestly can't thank him enough. So without further ado Grimm tamer…**_

 _ **To posh: make an Editor's note if want**_

 **Editor's Note: Hey this is Poshboy, Happy Holidays**

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

I wanted to hit someone.

Not something. Someone. Anyone! I just wanted to knock em' upside their heads. That is rage filling me by the way. Seeing someone from my old family brought back some unsavory memories, and it's not just 'someone' either. It's my twin sister…

I stop in my place and stare at ground. Ever since I saw Joan my mind has had mixed emotions, from nostalgic, to angry, to sad and the process just repeats. I lifted my head and stared at the broken moon.

I sighed, "Mom, what should I do?" I asked thin air.

'I'm going crazy now too' I thought.

"Jaune?" A voice asked? I turn around and see Joan. "Is that you little brother?"

I sigh again "One, you were born two minutes before me. Two, Yeah it's me…" I said.

She giggled "Jaune Sinistre, huh?" She said "I see you dropped the family name. Not that can blame you."

"Blame me? Dropped the family name?" I said anger clearly in my voice. "I was forced out the family, and no one cared, you all just followed Noah, all because of something I couldn't control."

I walked past her and bumped her shoulder. I heard a whimper but I didn't care to look back, why would I?

/~\

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

I was watching this whole thing happen, wide-eyed. Jaune was an Arc. His own family had abandoned him, because of his semblance again.

My fist clenched, and my teeth gritted. 'Stay calm' I thought to myself.

With hesitance I walked over to the female Arc, Joan. I stood behind her for a couple seconds. The poor girl was crying, hurting and I couldn't help but to feel sympathy. My hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Ar- Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

She jumped, wiped her face off and turns around and smiles "Yeah! Hi my name is Joan Arc what's yours?" She put her hand out to shake mine. I hesitantly took it.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." I said, "You- you're Jaune's sister right?"

She stiffened. Her smile faded and her face becomes sad, she let's go of my hand and looked down at the smooth ground. "Yeah, well actually… no, not anymore…" she said, tears visibly falling from her face.

"I want my brother, not the guy my father created… I want Jaune. Nice, Loving and protecting! Not th-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" I said anger finally coming out. I couldn't take it anymore! She wants her brother back but doesn't even know him anymore? "If you want your brother back so bad, then don't act like he's a monster" The Arc girl opened her mouth as if to protest something but I interrupted.

"I don't what you were going to say but Jaune is still loving and caring and protecting. Even to people he barely knew, to people who scolded him when he first met them." I said, feeling guilty.

He put his life on the line and nearly got him killed. Even though I was just like everyone else in his life.

Still, he did what he could to protect me — to protect everyone. "Your brother is probably the nicest, most caring person I ever met." She stares at me for a second

"Are- are you his girlfriend?" She said with no tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

Needless to say, I blushed… hard, my face was about the color of my hood. "WH-WHAT N-NO!"

"Then why-? You know what, never mind… Stalker." She said the last word under her breath but I heard it.

" _ **I AM NO STALKER!**_ " I yelled.

"Listen, just talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand. He is Jaune." I said and started walking away.

"Wait?" She said making me stop. "Talk to him? That's what I just tried to do! He won't listen." She hung her head again.

"You're an Arc aren't you? Legendary warrior family who overcome anything right?" I said, remembering the Arc family lore.

"Yeah, but that only in battle-"she started

"Are you not fighting for your brother's love? Yes? Then it is a battle, find a way to overcome it." I said, concluding the conversation.

I walked away leaving her to think. 'I'm sure she'll figure something out…' I thought.

Did she really think I was a stalker?

/~\

 _ **Joan's POV**_

'She's right…' I thought.

I'm an Arc. This is a battle, and I need to fight. Technically though he is still an Arc, so he can also overcome any battle…" I then realized that wasn't important. "OFF TRACK!" I thought.

"Right, so what can I do to get him to talk to me? Hmm"

"Joan?" A deep familiar voice said behind me. I jumped then turned around to see Terrence. He was out of his combat gear; he wore his black T-shirt, jeans and a pair of quality sneakers along with leather gloves that covered his caramel hands. "Uh, are you okay?" he asked.

After I regained my composer I took a deep breath. "Why is everyone sneaking up on me today. First, Jaune's stalker then y-"

"Jaune?" He said looking confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about Jaune." I sighed "I'll explain when we get to the room."

"Okay, let's go." He said "I think I wanna hear about this Jaune fellow."

"Yeah, well me too." I said.

"Huh?" He said

"I'll explain that too."

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: A rather short chapter but I got the job done. What was the job you say? Well it was to see the relationship between Jaune and his twin sister, how Ruby feels about Jaune saving her, and some character development for Joan (she's a little bit of an airhead.)**_

 _ **Well yeah, if you liked it then favorite, follow review? Leave a "hell yeah" for Lancaster? Yeah that'll be great!**_

 _ **EN: Thanks for the chance to edit this story, keep up the good work.**_


	6. Attack Arc Part 2

Hhhhhheeeeeyoooo, what's up guys? So, coming at ya with a new chapter! Well anyway nothing to special to say but I do have a few!

HAPPY NEW YEARS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yeah, they are belated but you appreciate it, anyway right?

Hope you guys are loving the story so far! Yeah, I might be throwing a plot twist in soon be prepared!

ANYWAY! On to the story!

 _ **WAAAIT! READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **The things I changed was everything after the fight between Jaune and Terrence now you can read!**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANYWAY SHAPE FROM OR FASHION! RWBY IS OWNED ROOSTER TEETH PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELASE! OC's are mine though… back off I'll sic bubbles on you…

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV, 8 years ago**_

I was cold. I was tired. I wanted to just sleep.

It's been two years since my fami- Arcs abandoned me. I was sitting on the side of the road, while it was snowing wonder why I haven't given up yet. No one cared for the guy who saw Grimm as pets.

It hurts.

It hurts to sit here and see people walk by me and talk about how they want me to leave or get hurt or die. Every day for the past two years. No matter where I went, everybody was the same. From the children, the elderly. No one cared.

So, why should he?

Why haven't I ended it yet? Taking my life seems like a proper way out. A semblance as evil as this needs to die. No one needs someone who controls Grimm.

"Look at him…" I heard someone say.

"I know… why something so evil was conceived, I'll never know" I heard a woman say.

As I look up at them with Dulled blue eyes and stare at them. The woman whimper and walk away.

"Who are you?" A voice asked calmly.

I look over to see a woman with black hair with blond highlights. She wore an unzipped snow coat under that coat was a thick sweater. She also had on black skinny jeans and a pair of big snow boots. Looking at her made realize just how little I was wearing.

I had a pair of shorts I stole a while back and a ruined white t-shirt. I had no shoes or socks and my feet were red from coldness.

She looked at me with a smile. "Hey, who are you? Why are out here looking like that?" She asked.

Why did she care? Why should anyone care about me? "W-why d-do y-you c-c-c-care?" I shiver out. I can't even talk straight.

"Hmmm…" she hummed a bit. She then took off her big snow coat and wrapped it around me. She rubbed her arms, my guess because she became cold too. She pulled out a scroll and did a couple swipes and put the scroll to her ear. After a few seconds, I heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Heeey, sis!" She said "listen so, I need you down here," she then looked at me "ASAP."

…

"Why? Because you love me and I know for a fact that the old man would give you a day or two off."

…

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

She then puts the scroll in pocket again and looks at me with a smile. She bends down and picks me up. Much to my surprise. I wanted to struggle and ask what was going on… but, she felt so warm. Even in this cold weather something was this warm?

"Let's go." She said considering my eyes.

"Where are, we going?" I said feeling uncertain.

"My house." She said and started walking

"Huh?"

/~\

A few minutes later we arrived at a house. It was a two-story house painted white. A normal house.

We walking to the house and sits me down on the couch in the living room and she calls a name. I was too busy observer the house to notice the name. In the living room, they have a wooden book stands also wooden T.V stand where the latest model of the atlas T.V stands. Their couches are made of a leather that felt good sitting on, if I want so on guard I would have fallen asleep by now.

A man with dark raven hair comes down from the stair and walks into the living room and stops in his tracks. He looks at me, then at the woman he then narrows his eyes at her. She just smiled in his face. He sighs, and his hand flies to his face.

"I send you to get milk and you come back with a child…" he said, but it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yep!" She said happily

He groans

/~\

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing where I was I immediately got up walked to the bath. He checked on his teammates and saw that they all sleep except Pyrrha, but since we've been a week I know she on her run. I would do the same but I'm too lazy to do that.

In the bathroom, I undress and get in the shower. Letting the hot water run down my body. ' _It's been a week and my sister hasn't said word since._ ' I thought. It's what I wanted anyway right? So why do I feel so bad? Why does it still feel like there's a hole in my chest?

I sigh, ' _it's all so confusing_ '

/~\

After an hour, I start walking to class. Leaving my team and RWBY behind. 'Should I have waited for them?' I thought. I mean I'm a team leader so shouldn't I be like ordering them around and stuff? My used to say things about him being team leader. What did he say though?

My thought was interrupted by an arm slipping over my shoulder. I grab the arm that has a leather glove on it and flip him over my shoulder and throw him a couple feet away from me. The guy flips through the air and lands on his feet, in a crouch position. He stands and his face is in full view. It was Joan's partner, whatever his name was.

"Those are some reflexes you got there." He said, cocky. "I expect nothing less from Joan's twin brother though."

I snicker "Joan Arc? The next female head of the Arc family?" I said. "No way that's my sister."

"You can stop the Act she told me herself." He said.

My smile dropped "well tell her, I'm a Sinistre now. Not an Arc." I started walking away "have a terrible day"

I turn around and see that we started a commotion and people were staring. I don't they heard our conversation though good. I don't need people in this school also knowing I'm disowned Arc. That would be bad.

I started walking away, when I my 'I'm about to get punched' senses goes off. I quickly look to the side and Joan's partner is right next to me throwing a punch. I grab his hand and try to elbow him in the stomach but he grabs my elbow and we stare into each other eyes. He grins and I frown.

"How about let's not?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied.

He then pulls out of my grip and releases me. He back flips a few feet back, he looks at me and gets in a stance. I sigh and get into position. 'Hand to hand is not my strong suit but my reflexes are fast enough to where I can read his movements, right?' I thought.

He then moves a little and disappears from my sight. I was shocked for a second but enough battle experience, I knew where he was. I used my arms to block my left side and kick hit my arms a millisecond later. The hit didn't send me off my feet but it made slide back a few feet. He then disappears again and this time he's right under me. My reflexes kick in and I dodge his uppercut just by the hair on head. He then sweeps my legs and fall but somersault backwards onto my feet again, he right in front of me now throwing a punch straight at my face. I duck under it and tangle around his neck and use my right foot to trip his left foot and slam him on his back. He kicks me off him and I land on my back. He and I stand then and rush each other one time. I go for a right hook while goes for a left, when we stop in our track unable to move.

I immediately panic know exactly what this is. My aunt is going to kill me. I look over and see Auntie Glynda hold out her crop with a frown on her face. She walks up and looks at me and then Joan's partner.

"Detention for a month!" She said as my heart dropped. "Also, you two will be patrol the school for month too, starting tonight!" We both then say at the same time "Yes ma'am"

/~\

 _ **Later**_

Terrance and I were sitting in a room quietly waiting for this to end. Terrence was sitting across the room, looking at me then looking forward then the cycle repeats. I sigh and lie my head back. _Joan_ I thought. I shake my head and sigh again. _Why are you in my head so much? You disowned me and didn't even bat an eye when I left. Something good did come from that day though…_

/~\

 _ **8 Years ago**_

 _I sit in the forest where my father- Noah left me. It's been three days and I barely moved an inch. I sit there wondering how it happened, what had happened. It didn't make sense, I don't get it. How can make Grimm nice? How can I make them tame? Why does it have to be me…?_

 _My mind drifts off the subject and goes to his fam- ex-family more specifically, Joan. Crap, Joan. I get up for the first time in days and immediately fall back down_. _I try again, same result, again same result. I drop to my stomach and and begin to cry. Crap, crap, crap, shit, shit shit. I can't get up… I'm useless. I close my eyes and hope for the worst._

 _I than hear a growl, I look up to see a pack of beowolfs around me, and evermore circling above. Well this is it. I flip my body around and look at the nevermore. This is for the best right? The beowolfs sprung forth._ _ **I don't want to die though**_ _I thought. I then felt something being tugged out of me. I screamed in pain and beowolfs stopped in their tracks. It felt as if my inside were being pulled out, but no blood. The pain stopped and my vision blurred. I waited for the beowolfs to move again but they didn't. W-why are they just standing there? I thought, as I look closer I see that they're… shaking? I heard a ear piercing caw and looked to see the nevermore had landed behind me. The beowolfs whimpered and scattered. My vision came back and I saw the nevermore now had white eyes. It looked down at me and stared._

" _Thank you_ _" I heard. My eyes widened, it was coming from the nevermore, but how? "_ _The queen had me trapped within. You saved me._ _" The voice was sounding like it came from a man around his 30's but it was wise. I had so many questions but now wasn't the time to ask. I need to see Joan. "Help me…" I said to the nevermore "I need to see someone" I need to see Joan, to let her know I'm alive. The nevermore reached down and picked me up with his beak and placed me on his back. "_ _Where to, young master?_ _" The nevermore asked._

" _Home of the arcs, Arcadia"_

/~\

My eyes shot open when I heard Glynda yell "JAUNE ALEXANDER SINITRE!" My seat flew back into a wall and my butt was firmly planted on the ground, auntie Glynda standing beside me. "You want to explain while your sleeping during my detention?" She said glaring daggers her purple aura coming off her also cracking her whip.

I panicked and tried to defend myself but it proved futile. An hour later Professor Goodwitch told us to go on our patrol. I nodded and went to go get my weapon from my locker so did Terrence. When got to the locker room I went to my locker and grabbed dual katana's and straps and put on my trench coat. When I tying my combat boots Terrence was waiting for me by his locker. Once I was done I looked over to Terrence and he sighed and walked over to me. "What's up?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and sighs — this guy sighs a lot.

"I have a question." He said "I- I love your sister. I've been with her for 5 years. I'm always worried about her well being, but ever since we've been here and you came back into her life she's been even more sad then usual…"

"Spit it out, what's your point?" I say

"Why won't you forgive your sister? Why don't you bury hatchet?" He asked.

The question was easy to answer. "Because of what I've seen, because of what she did… I can not forgive anyone in the _Arc family."_ I said "that's simple answers. No come on we have a patrol to go on…" with that I walked out, I looked back and saw his head hanging he saying something but I didn't catch it.

Then something popped into mind " _I-I love your sister-_ " Terrence had said he Joan.

Wait… is Terrence dating my sister?

 _ **AN: again, sorry this took so long but shit happens. I'm not even going to blame it on school, because I'm barley trying and have B's and C's. ANYWAY! I'm going to be releasing a new chapter for Golden Dragon and NEW STORY! it's going to a side story. Also, I put Vale's Merc on hiatus because I'm going to redo the chapters when I have time. So, I hoped you liked this story. I gave some personality traits for Terrence and you got to see a piece of his power! I'm thinking of making him his rival but it's still up for debate. What do you guys think? Leave a review like and favorite! Also, if have some criticism I'd very much appreciate it if you pm it to me! I'd love to hear what you guys think is wrong with the story and how I can improve! I have planned the entire story out already but doesn't mean I can't change a few things that'll make it better. I do it all the time …**_

 _ **AN V.2: WHATS GOING ON GUYS! So yeah that was intense… way better then what I wrote last time. Now I just wanna let you know this going by in Arcs or saga's if you don't what they are then let me give some examples**_

 _ **Dragon ball z –cell saga: the episode where cell was introduced and killed like the bug he was…**_

 _ **So, far there has been only one arc. I named it! The Initiation Arc, this is called 'The Family Arc' so just wanted to let you guys know and…**_

 _ **IM SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG TO REWRITE THAT LITTLE BIT OF CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

 _ **Sincerely, TyronaldSmith**_


	7. Attack Arc Part 3

_**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ THE UPDATE CHAPTER 6! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT BTW! Oh, AND I DON'T OWN RWBY IN ANYWAY SHAPE FORM OR FASHION! Got it? Good…**_

/~\

 _ **Salem's POV**_

I sat in my chair wondering, for a long time there was this feeling that a greater nuisance then Ozpin would be come along soon, and ever since that boy came to my terrain I've confirmed this feeling.

I heard the door open in front my thorn and I walked in cinder, the next spring maiden. She walked in and kneeled in front of me waiting for permission to speak. I waved my hand, giving her permission. She stood and put her hands behind her back and stood firm.

"The boy you described, ma'am" she said "We found him. His name is Jaune Sinistre, formerly an Arc."

Now this caught my attention. "The Arc Familia? A very troublesome bunch of people, what else?" I asked. She nodded and began to speak again.

"He carries two weapons, two katana's, they can shoot high pressure aura beams in two different forms. Precision and force. He is currently enrolled at beacon academy an- "

"Beacon? Ozpin has him, hmm." I said.

"miss that's not all…" she said with her head down like she wasn't prepared to say it.

"what is it?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Well, he was kicked out the Arc Familia because… of his semblance… he can supposedly tame your Grimm. He's even has the title of Grimm Tamer"

My eyes widened in fear. He's back…

"We need to see how strong he is! I need to do something and fast!" I said with anger and fear in my voice. I sounded weak. I looked to cinder, "LEAVE!" Cinder flinched and walked out. Leaving me to my thoughts…

/~\

 _ **Cinders POV**_

I closed the door to the thorn room of the queen. I walked away with worry in my step, someone had the queen in fear? I didn't even know that was possible… this Grimm Tamer must be strong. I- I need to be cautious.

/~\

 _ **Salem's POV**_

I sat there and wondered. What it was going to take to get this person out of my hair. Since the beginning of time. I've defeated and defeated him over and over. When will he learn… that he cannot win. Nor will he ever.

She closed her eyes and connected her Conscience to the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. I felt a couple abnormally large deathstalkers. _These should do_ , I thought.

/~\

 _ **Ozpin POV**_

I was currently looking at my scroll screen. What on it is disturbing. I turn to my desk and push a button and page Glynda "Glynda get closest experienced huntsmen her now…" I said with worry in my voice.

I take one more look at the screen and see the threats coming towards beacon. My school is trouble. Could this be the queens doing? My grip tightens on my cane and I sit in my chair. Fingers interlaced waiting for these huntsmen to come.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

Man, this is boring.

I was still going on my patrol with Terrence. This was last one gladly. We don't talk much and if we do it's just a "did you see something?" Or "did you hear something" that's about it. I also found out that Terrence is not dating my sister, he's just too much of a wimp to admit he's feelings. Well not that I can talk. I've never had a girl like me or liked a girl. The first girl that ever trusted me so far is Ruby. Maybe…—

" _JAUNE!_ " I heard a young voice inside my head yell at me. It was Bubbles voice.

I stop in my tracks "What's up bubbles?" I say out loud getting a weird glare from Terrence.

"Hey you hear that?" Terrence said as he turns around.

" _Jaune their coming!"_ Bubbles says to me with panic "the Grimm are coming and fast!" Terrence yells at me. Terrence rolls up his sleeves and a pair of black bracelets unfolded up his arms and hands and envelope his arms. ' _Shit this is serious'_ I thought when I saw him equip his weapon.

I pulled my katana's and we waited for the Grimm to come. ' _Bubbles now would be a good time to get here."_ I said to Bubbles.

I heard stomping and cawing. " _I'm on my way!_ " Bubbles replied to me. I got my scroll out and paged my team and Terrence did the same. I put back my scroll in my back pocket, the sounds of the Grimm were getting closer.

The next moments went I little quicker than I expected them to. Four Nevermores and two Death Stalkers charged out the forest in front of us and on to the beach we were on. I shot an aerial shot out of ' _plus jamais_ ', it connects and just breaks on impact with the Deathstalkers skin. ' _WHAT?!_ ' I thought Terrence grunts and jumps back, me doing the same. Once we landed we turned and started retreating "this isn't good, we aren't ranged fighters!" Terrence said to me.

I look and observe our surroundings; to our left was a cliff that was about a mile high and to us was water that led to Vale. _Shit,_ I thought _this is not going in my favor. Okay think. Their skin is tough, but they're not fast enough to catch us. They're slow. Meaning a lot of weight, so legs are a key point._ I looked at the deathstalkers and saw no weaknesses to the naked eye. _I need to find something._

"HEY!" I heard Terrence yell "thought of something yet?"

I nodded and answered "aim for legs but wait until our tea- "

"Got it!" He yelled and stop in tracks and closed his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" I yelled and turned around. The Grimm were gaining fast and he just stood still? I stepped in front of him and got into position. _This better work_ I started charging up my aura into an attack. _Just like the one at initiation,_ I felt my muscles strengthen my reflexes heighten, my body become lighter. My body grew a white hue. I stood in a firm stance and wait for the Grimm. When something unexpected happened.

An earthquake. The ground shook and my concentration broke and I fell to my knees. The cliff beside us started to crack and the Grimm stopped in their tracks. Pieces of rock started floating, the cliff broke apart. A rock about as big as my teams' room broke off the cliff and was about to hit us. I charged a shot in ' _plus jamais_ ' and was about to fire when the rock stopped in mid-air. I look to Terrence when I saw he was glowing a brown hue. I looked back at the rock to see it break into spikes and shoot at the deathstalkers legs. A couple more of the bigger rocks did the same thing. The deathstalkers fell to the ground struggling to get up. Terrence opened his eyes and he fall to the ground. "Your turn…" he says, and falls unconscious.

I wanted to smile and thank him but I didn't have time. The Grimm were recovering and the nevermore were circling for an attack. A fire filled my eyes, I got into position and I started charging up my aura into an attack. I felt my muscles strengthen my reflexes heighten, my body become lighter. My body grew a white hue. Instead of letting my energy go in a fierce attack instead I pulled all the energy into my body. My body ached for a second but then I felt stronger. ' _it worked_ ' I thought and shot forward at speeds that was faster than Ruby's, in less than a second I was by the Deathstalkers. I slashed at one's legs completely slicing them in half then jumped up in the air threw ' _lupum occidere'_ at the deathstalker head. The sword enters the Grimm's head with loud crack. The Grimm struggled and tried to get up even more but I wasn't having it. I span in the air and used my momentum and landed ' _lupum occidere_ ' and lodged it in its forehead and into it brain. I then turned around and shot forward again. I ran towards the second deathstalker and stabbed it head and slid under it. I slice its belly about halfway when I stopped and thrust upwards, I pulled my sword out and rolled from underneath the Grimm. its tail then shot forward at me and sliced upwards cutting the tail in half. The poison from the tail hit the sand behind me and I slashed downwards and sliced through the Grimm's armor and with a spin I sliced its abdomen open, killing it.

I looked and at the Nevermore and got ready for another attack. I got ready to jump when suddenly I felt extremely light headed and fell to my knees. the attack had worn off. A nevermore saw this and swooped down for an attack. I put ' _plus jamais_ ' in a defenses position and hoped for the best. The nevermore got closer and at that moment I kind of lost hope. _I'm about to die,_ ran through my head. My eyes closed and I accepted it.

/~\

 _ **8 years ago,**_

 _I fell from the Nevermores back and onto the sacred ground that is Arcadia, with all my strength I stood and walk towards my house. The nevermore had landed close to my house undetected, which was great - didn't need to start a riot. I got to the little house near the woods that was Arc estate and I went straight to the backyard, where Joan's room was located. I opened the gate to the backyard and walked in. as soon as I got in I saw Joan, sitting on the back porch. My felt weak and I fell, and the thud got her attention. The shock in her eyes was not something I saw too often with Joan._

" _Joan?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse. She looked at me and got up and slowly backed up. She made a gasping noise and said something I wasn't expected to hear._

" _Leave…" she said with tears running down her face._

" _what, Joan it's me…" I said "Your Twin brother, please you got to help me…"_

 _She shook her head and yelled "LEAVE MONSTER!"_

 _With that I saw lights flicker on and with the remaining strength I got up and ran towards the exit. When I got to the exit I stopped and looked back at Joan who had run inside the house. Tears streamed down my face and ran back to the nevermore. Once I go there I fell. "get me out of here" I said to the nevermore. He picked me up by the beak and sat me on his back again and flew off._

' _Leave', 'Monster' those words ran through my mind a billion times already and only sadness was the feeling that came to me. I closed my eyes and saw my sister teary face yelling_

" _MON- "_

/~\

 _ **Present**_

"JAUNE!" I opened my eyes and saw Joan with Crocea Mors's shield blocked an attack from a nevermore. Her body was glowing white like a knight and her eyes shined like the water. I snapped out of the trance I was and nevermore retreated and Team RWBY and (J)NPR jump from the cliff and started fighting the Nevermores. "Jaune…" Joan said and hugged me, I didn't have the strength to retaliate so I let it happen. "I'm sorry..." she said surprising me. "I'm sorry I called you monster… You're not… I don't what I was thinking. Please forgive me." I was going to answer when my light headedness overwhelmed me and I slipped into the darkness of my conscience.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 _ **AN: WOW, that was a tough one to write. And I don't know why either… I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and in the end, I still this think this is not my best. It'll have to do though. I want to get this chapter out for you guys. Also, character development XD something a lot of people don't know about. There's going to be a lot of that next chapter! And crying XD so**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND CYA ON THE FLIP SIDE**_

 _ **PS: please review and if you have some criticism PM it and try to whatever I can to solve what you think is wrong with the story. No promises though…**_


	8. Arc Family's Wrath Part 1

So I want to say thank you for all the support and good reviews we crack 21k views, 200+ favs and 45+ reviews… thank you guys. I posted this story thinking "ehhhh it's just some random idea that's been sitting in my head, some people will think it's okay but it ain't all that." But here we are now with over 4 thousand people looking at my story this mouth. That's amazing… again thank you.

Now I'm with the story and character development. man I love those words…

/~\

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

Dang it. I'm sitting here again, by Jaune's bed side because I wasn't fast enough. Will I ever be able to pay him back? After Jaune passed out we took care of Grimm no problem. A pair of huntsmen came and helped us. They didn't say who they were but I guess Jaune knew them because they stayed here at beacon. They're sleeping in their room ozpin gave them now, so I didn't ask them who they were to Jaune. I sigh getting the attention of Jaune's sister, who's been here the whole two days by Jaune's side.

"May I ask…" she said "you've been here since yesterday and today you got here real early. Why?"

I didn't even have to think about that question. "I feel I should." I said "uh… he saved my life. Even though what he did could've of killed him. He uh… didn't think twice to put his life on the line for someone who was um… hatful to him when we first met. You understand right?" I said and look at her to as a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah I completely understand." She said standing and walking over to me and putting an arm over my shoulder "you fallen on loooooove with my brother." She said snickering

My face became red and I looked the other way. "I wouldn't say love, maybe it just a crush or something. I don't know I've never felt like this before so I don't know." I said "enough about me though! Can I ask you a question?"

She looked at me and nodded with a wide smile on her face. "What did you do so bad where Jaune can't forgive you" I said and her face darkened "I mean, it was his dad that kicked him out so why is he holding a grudge against you, specifically?"

Her arm fell from my shoulder and she walk to the window and the back of the room and sat in the seal of the window. "When Jaune was kicked out our dad said he was dead, being his twin we had a connection, our dad said he was dead but… it-it just didn't feel like it." She said "So I kinda went crazy… remembering the last time I saw him. How he looked worried about something and how I couldn't help. I started seeing him even though he wasn't there." Tears streaming from now, she her head fell. "But I did something unforgivable to Jaune, but he is no Monster."

My emotions were … mixed. she was seeing things that wasn't there. She thought she had just lost a brother, and I could relate. I decided it would be best to stay neutral. "Maybe you should… uh… tell him? I mean I'm not the best with advise but I think that would be best. Even if he doesn't believe you ,just know that you told him the truth."

She looked at me and then back down "maybe your right…" she said "thanks, Ruby" she wiped her tear and stood up walk over to me and punched me in shoulder "by the way I totally onboard with you two. OH! You should have a cute couple name!" My face heated up again.

"Ahhh no thanks" I said and look at a fake watch "well would you look at the time! It's yangs… uh… SHAMPOO TIME! Yes! Shampoo time… Bye!" I lied and risked out in a hurry.

/~\

 _ **Joan's POV**_

I watched Ruby run out the room at light speed. Not really, but it was fast. I looked at Jaune after she left and thought to myself. 'Will we ever be siblings again?'… No, we can never be as close as we were before he was discarded like a rag. I resent father to this for doing what he did. But I still can't bring myself to hate him though, I can't smile around him either.

I sighed and walked up to Jaune's bedside. "You probably can't hear me, and I know this is huge cliché. If your anything like how you were back then though you're a sucker for them… Jaune no matter what the rest of the family thinks of you. I, your twin sister, still loves you. I just want you back in my life. Well, technically I kinda got that. Even if you hate me, you are back in my life." I said and looked up at the ceiling. "I can live with this. You hating me, that is. As long as I can protect you, as long as your in my life. I don't care what you think of me." I finished with stinging my eyes. "Man I'm really tired of crying."

"We all are…" A familiar voice had said. My head shot down and I saw Jaune with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. "I'm tired of crying too. So let's make deal" he said turning his head towards me. "I'm not forgiving, this isn't some movie where we forgive and forget. No, we're gonna solve this the right way. The Arc way."

When said the last sentence I knew immediately what he meant. A good old fashioned hand to hand brawl. No weapons, No semblances nothing but bare fist and let them do the talking. "Deal."

He sighed "that was quick. No hesitation either, you really just want to punch me don't you?" He said and tried to sit up only for him to groan and fall back down. "Listen, don't talk to me until that duel okay? It'll be tomorrow after classes, I should healed then I can feel my aura is finally back."

I looked at him and nodded got up and started walking off. "Joan." Jaune said stopping me in my tracks "Don't hold back anything either, I'm serious about this." He said, I know he probably hates it, but, he acting like a true Arc warrior right now. I bet it's killing him.

I step out the room and turn left and see Ruby standing beside the wall with her ear pressed against it. She was spying on us…

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

Ocean Blue met Bright Silver

"Oh, is the stalker stalking again?" I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot. She went red with embarrassment

"IM NOT A STALKER!" Ruby yelled.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

I sighed. I just challenged my ex sister to a Arc duel. I guess you just can't get rid of an Arc's hot headedness. I have the blood running through me after all, Wether I like it or not…

"IM NOT A STALKER!" I heard Ruby yell from outside. My eyes go wide and Ruby enters the room a little after face bright as a freshly picked tomato. She slammed the door and she breaths and her flustered face goes back to normal. He looks at and she looks him. She smiles and walks up to me. She leans in close and stares at me directly in my eyes. This it's me with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Uhh-" I start but I'm interrupted by Ruby.

"Welcome back to the world of living, idiot." She says poking sore shoulder and standing back up. She sighed and takes a seat beside me. "Honestly, how many times are going to have to almost die before you realize your not invincible." She said her head looking down.

"If I didn't do what did people probably would of died." I said looking back at the ceiling "My life is a small price to pay to save you and the others." I said closing my eyes.

"THAT'S STUPID JAUNE!" Ruby snapped at me. She then did something unexpected, she grabbed my shirt and jacked me up. Her eyes had anger and sadness in them. "You may not think it but we all care for you!" She yelled.

She released me and fell back on the bed. She sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "Jaune please care for yourself like I care about you. I don't want you die, I've already lost enough." I looked at her and her usual bright eyes were dull with tears clenched to her eyes not want to come out.

I didn't realize I meant so much to her. I mean, I thought I was just some guy who she grateful to for saving her. My heart started to beat little faster and hurt a little seeing her so close to tears. I sit up ignoring all pain pull my hand out of her and I wrapped my arms around her petite body. "I'm sorry." I said my body aching I pull away and look at her in the eyes. Her bright silver back with a light blush on face.

"Couldn't of said it better!" I her from a extremely familiar female voice. My mother. My eyes left Ruby's and looked at the now opened door to see my mother smiling at me, and my father giving my a sly smirk with a thumb that says 'good job, son!'. I panic let go of Ruby and fall off the other side of the bed. I hear snickering coming from my dad, while Ruby and my mom come running to help me up.

After my mother and Ruby get me back on my bed and lay me down. My dad walks up to me and gives me serious look. "What did I say about that ability you used?"

I tried to sink into my bed but failed. "Not to use it because it drains my aura?" I say with a embarrassment on my face. I look over and see Ruby trying to tiptoe out the room.

"I didn't forget you missy" my dad said to Ruby not even facing her. She stops in her track and turns towards him. My dad walks up to Ruby, my father was towering over Ruby like Ursa over a Baby Beowolf. My dad smiled "I'm guessing your my sons girlfriend!" My face shot red and Ruby's nearly fainted.

"Uh okay girl I think you can go before your pass out due to a fever" my mom joked. Ruby took that to heart though and dashed out the room as quick as possible. "Back to you though son." She said giving me a look. "I'd like to talk about that ability, and...-" she looked at my father "some other things"

"You mean like the birds and the bees? I've gave him that talk he like that one vil-" my father said but was interrupted by my more menacing glare, she was Auntie Glynda's sister after all. "Ah right that other thing." My father said more serious.

I looked at the both of them "what other thing?" I said.

She looked at my father again "We'll talk about it after." She declared "Now that ability."

My father sat beside my bed and glared "it's the technique I showed you with aura. Just more advanced right?"

I nodded "Instead of releasing the pint up energy I spread it around my body. Giving me a strength and speed increase."

"While _also_ putting a _huge_ strain on your body!" My father said. "Son, I've done that technique before, I refrain from using it because it leaves you like this without the sufficient amount of aura." He sighed. "Maybe I should of taught you that before you left. I'll take some blame for this, I should of known how strong you were, known you'd want to be stronger and figured you try this. I am your father."

"Sorry dad."I said turning my head away from him. I heard him sigh and then felt his hand on my head "don't worry son. As long as your not dead, but seriously take your girlfriends advice and take care of yourself."

"Yes sir'" I sighed out, a light blush on my face. 'I feel like a kid' I thought.

"Now" my mom said "the other thing…"

I turned my head towards her and sit up. The aching slowly going away. "What did you mean by that?"

"What she means is your power" I heard another familiar voice say. I look at the door and see Ozpin and Glynda at the door.

"M-my power?" I say, what does he mean?

"I knew it since I saw you at initiation, that you were special" Ozpin said.

My dad snarled "Cut the shit and tell him what you told us!" He yelled.

Ozpin sighed. "Jaune I'll get straight to the point. Your "semblance" is not really your semblance. It's a power passed down from generation to generation. Sometime a random person, like yourself, or a designated person like the one before. You are a walking, talking fairytale and a legend in the making"

What?

"What the fuck?" I said

My parents and Glynda glared at me.

I'm about to die aren't I?

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: WOW, this took a long time. Not gonna apologize though. Because if you guy ant chapters with decent grammar a story that's not rushed and overall well… good then you'll wait patiently.**_

 _ **So why I make Jaune new parents come into the story now. For some explaining. If you didn't get what I was doing read this: I want to show a different side of Jaune. When you see Jaune around his friends and enemy's he seems like a person who's like all "whatever" and "what a drag" and I like that, I made him like that. But all that changes when he get around his parents his façade drops he becomes more shy, afraid of being scolded by his parents because he doesn't like to disappoint them and he loves them. It's called character development I makes people care for the character more by making he/she relatable. That's why so many people like Jaune.**_

 _ **Speaking of Jaune I can't be the only person thinking how important he is to the actual plot of story of RWBY because like you have the Tyrian thing that happened that NOBODY TALKED ABOUT! WHY HE SO INTERESTED IN JAUNE! Then you got that king story shit that makes me think "HEY JAUNE IS DESCENDENT OF THE KING OF VALE HOLY SHIT!" But rooster doesn't want to act on SHIT and keep us in the dark. THEY DIDN'T RELEASE A DESIGN FOR JAUNE LIKE REN, NORA, RUBY AND LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SHOWS MAIN CAST WHO CHANGE THEIR OUTFIT! Makes me furious…**_

 _ **Okay rant done I'm sorry…**_


	9. Arc Family's Wrath Part 2

**Haaaa I got some uh "nice" reviews last chapter XD let me say by any means is Jaune gonna forgive anyone in that family. He HATES them with a capital HATE, This chapter is gonna show that. Your gonna see a very very very angry Jaune. To the point where not even his parents have seen this side of him. Also next is going to be getting to the main plot to too. You know Salem and the maidens and all that shit. I may put some Lancaster this chapter but no promises.**

 **Also people are seriously missing who the guy in the infirmary is… that Jaune dad yes but it's his new dad. You know the one in chapter 2 who he fought with? I show off his power and everything told he was a huntsmen?**

 **Probably because I didn't name him properly yet. Ugggh I suck.**

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

What the duck is wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH OZPIN?! Legend? Also I just cursed in front of my parents. What a day I'm having!

"Jaune I know darn well you didn't just curse in front of your mother." My mother started say. Her eyes going from the peaceful green to hatful yellow. I look away from her immediately and don't look at her again. _Im gonna die_ ran through my entire body. I looked to Ozpin waiting for him to explain more.

"Now, now Mrs. sinistre. Wasn't that you reaction too?" Ozpin said. I heard my mother sigh and I looked back to see hers eyes again a peaceful green. I sigh too. "What was all this mumbo jumbo about legend and fairy tale?" I said.

He nods and takes a deep breath. "Everyone her has heard of the maidens? People who were to control the elements of the seasons without aura?" I nodded "Jaune they're real. So very real. Many other too, but those are little more complicated to explain. As for you though, when Oum, the God of creation made everything that flourished, his brother made something worse to kill it. So when Oum made humans his brother made Grimm. So what did Oum do… he made you. Well the legend that was passed down to you. He made the Grimm Tamer."

I was utterly lost. "So what your saying is… my "semblance" isn't my semblance and Grimm taming abilities is just a power that was pass from an ancestor of mine?"

Ozpin shakes his head "the power can go to anyone. I knew the last Grimm Tamer but like all the others they secluded them self from society. The power can either go to the last person the previous Grimm Tamer had in his mind the time of death or the person that the power deem most fit."

I looked at him nods "so wait. You say that this power has a mind of it own?"

Ozpin shakes his head again "oh by all mean no. The previous had a set mindset on who he wanted it to go to. "Someone who wanted to protect what's close to them and a light that blooms in the dark" were his exact words he told. That was the last time I saw him."

I sat there thinking. 'There is no way this could be real. How can it? Maidens, Grimm Tamer's powers. There's just no way!' My head scrambles for answers when it arrives at the dream I had. I look up and stare at him dead in the face "Ozpin, there was this woman who appeared in my dream. She deadly pale, white even, and she had black veins on her face. When she-" Ozpin face goes pale while I was described the woman my voice trails off and for second he had a mile long stare.

He regains his composer and looks at me. "That ladies name is Salem. She's also been around for a very, very long time."

"So what is she?" My father ask.

Ozpin does something I never think I'd see him do. He hesitated, and gripped his cane so hard I thought it would break.

"She's the Grimm queen." He said "and if you really are the Grimm Tamer which I'm sure you are, you'll have to fight her."

What? I _froze_ in fear when I saw her. I can stare a deathstalker down but this lady presence made me weak. Made feel weak. Just the fact that she's real is making shake. "I-I-I'm supposed to… fight her?"

He nods "hopefully no time soon." Ozpin said "Learn, get stronger and become more powerful then the previous Grimm Tamer. I'll give you time to process this Jaune."

Ozpin then walks out Glynda looks at me with pity and then continues to follow Ozpin. What is this? What has my life become? A shit fest that's what.

/~\

 _ **The next day**_

I stood on the roof thinking about how I could get stronger. I need all the strength I can get. How am I supposed to get that strong. that's beyond strong. Bubbles was beside me lying down. He growled and and lifted his head.

' _Stop thinking so much, just go with the flow. You were always like that before._ ' Bubbles said.

"You say that but who know when I fight this crazy lady!" I yelled "what if she appeared now? I'd shake in my boot and watch as I everything I love gets killed. Well there would be one nuisance out of my life though…"

I sigh. "And who would this nuisance be?" I heard a familiar voice say. A high, girly, squeaky voice. Ruby's voice. I turn around and see her in an her usual attire. "Your sister?"

"Yep," I said "Also, shouldn't you be in class?" She shook her head. "All students who helped with the Grimm attack got a week off, for you know saving the school and all." Ruby said.

Bubbles stood 'tell her I said Hi' he said. "Bubbles says hi. Ruby waves at bubbles without hesitation. "You've really warmed up to bubbles."

She looks at me and smiles "it because he's your pe-"

"Par _tner_ " bubble and say in unison. Although she couldn't hear bubbles I still did.

"Partner, sorry." She says scratching the back of her head. "You also a share a soul. And your soul is just pure kindness so, therefore so is his! Right? That's how it works right?"

I chuckle "not exactly," I say. "He has his own personality, I just keep him line."

Bubbles nudges me and pushes me to the ground. I growl while and Ruby and Bubbles snicker. I stand up and sigh "by the way, are you coming to the fight?" I say.

"Yeah, yang wanted to see it pretty bad." She said. After my parents left Ruby came back with some cookies in tow and I told her about the fight and how it works. He face then turn to worry "are sure your ready for this, Facing your past like this I mean?

I nod, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Listen Rubes, today during that fight. You might see a side of me, my step parents haven't even seen." I said "just remember everyone has darkness in their heart, some more then others and some less, but it's always there."

She was about to say something in retaliation but the school bell rung and it was time. I looked over to the landing pads and saw that there was a ship slowly descending into the landing pad. I sigh at the sight of it and look to Ruby "it's starting…" I said walking by her.

…

Team JNPR and RWBY are standing in the emerald Forest. (J)NPR and RWBY are standing and leaning on trees to the left me and I'm standing right beside a river. The rapids looking extremely calm. I close my and mentally prepare myself for what about to come. I open my eyes and see my step-parents walk up to me. Worry in their faces.

My step-father, who might as well be considered my father, stood next to me. He stood a couple inches higher then me at 6'4 and me being at 6'2. I looked at him and he sighed "You ready?"

I shook my head, "Not one bit. But what do I know..." I say looking at my hand.

"A lot more then me when I was at your age." My step dad said, rubbing the back of his head. His long jet black hair waving in the wind. 'Maybe I should go black… wait not the right time'. "When I was your age, it was about chasing girls and beating the bad guys up. No room for drama like this." He sighs "I wish you the best of luck son."

My step mom came and wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned on me. "You can do this. I believe in you. So does your father."

"Jaune A- Sinistre" I heard a fibulae voice say. It made my blood boil to the core. I turn to see a person who looks like if you took me and aged me 20 years. His blues had bags under them and his blond hair was messy. He muscles were toned and looked like he was about rip out his shirt. He looked at me with serious eye and a poker face. Showing no emotion, while I was practically growling.

I had to make sure that Bubbles wasn't near by. I didn't need another dying ever.

"Noah…" I look at my biological father with a hate on my face and in my voice. The people who I had just met flinched bit.

Today's gonna be a long day.

/~\

Todd's (Step father) POV

I looked at my son with worry. His voice was deep and raspy, filled with hate an anger. His fist were clinched to the point where they bleed. His veins were popping out and worst of all, he aura was going black again.

' _Calm yourself son, don't flip out._ ' I thought, putting my guard up if I needed to control the situation. _'Jaune and anger is something you don't need to mix_ ' he remembered the words of his teacher that stayed with Jaune for a week only to come back to a house made of rubble.

Don't snap Jaune.

/~\

Janette's (Step-Mom) POV

This man. Really had me in the mood to kill. I've only had this felling twice. When Glynda left and _Raymus_ came to my house. Now for third time, she wanted to kill someone. She wanted to kill Qrow all the time so that doesn't count… and now she can see her son giving off that god awful energy.

It was so dark. She could the energy giving her chills, it's a cold energy and evil energy.

I looked at my sons new found friends, they were wide eyed and some were slowly backing away. The white haired one was ready to attack with her hand on sword, along with the Faunus and the Red hair one. The others were just surprised and some were scared. While the black haired knew with the dyed tips look worried, she had her fist clenched and face said 'please be okay'

I hope that too, young lady.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

My hand was bleeding…

I could feel the blood drop off the palm of my hand. I could also feel something cold. Surrounding me, I couldn't tell what it was but I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on the 7 woman who had just walked into my presence along with my biological father. My biological mother, Mary, she had Blond hair and I could see the white hairs coming in. She stood at 6'0, my father was 6'6. Next the her were my sisters. My rage was about hits limit, when Joan came into my eyesight. She was 2 feet in front of me. Ready to fight. My ex-family gives her strange looks.

"Let's not kill each other, Okay…" She with a smile on her face. She smiling at a time this. "I'll let dad read the rules off." She said

My biological father walked up to us with a poker face and fist clenched, almost as hard as mine. _Almost._

"This is a true _Arc_ battle, the rules are clear. No enhanced aura attacks no… semblances… and don't kill you opponent." He said "other then that. There are no other rules…"

Joan nodded and got into a fighting stance. I stood still and stared at her. My biological father growled a bit "Begin!" He said and Joan shot forward.

' _Show time!'_ I said to myself.

Joan got close and threw a left hook. It was slow, I weaved back and uppercutted her in the stomach. I used no aura but coughed up some spit when I hit. She landed on her knees clenching her stomach and coughing…

/~\

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

Ruby stood is horror, Joan was on the ground to punch with no aura to it. Jaune stood there with a smile on his face too, and dark black aura radiating off of him.

" _Listen Rubes, today during that fight. You might see a side of me, my step parents haven't even seen." He said "just remember everyone has darkness in their heart, some more then others and some less, but it's always there_."

Jaune said that I might see a side of him his parents haven't even seen. Could this be his evil side, he was talking about?

 _Jaune please calm down…_ I pleaded in my head.

/~\

 _ **Jaunes POV**_

I stood above Joan, waiting for her to get up but she didn't. She was still coughing. "Get up" I said. "NOW!" I said as I grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

I looked at my biological family 'everyone if you are going feel the pain I felt these past years.-' I thought and looked but at Joan 'starting with her'

I punch Joan in the stomach once more with a little more force. I saw her aura try block it but before it could start working I shot another punch harder. "ARG" she yelled. I let go of her hair and while she fell I aim a punch at her face. When it connected I saw her aura shatter and fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

"I won." I said walking away towards my step-parents. I looked back to see Noah expression, to see anger. I looked and also Terrence body glowing a brown hue, everything is going to plan… I look at my father once again. That's right… let's your ego take over… come get your revenge when ever you ready.

 _ **I'll be waiting…**_

I walked away with my step-parents and horrified team RWBY and (J)NPR.

/~\

 _ **Noah's POV – Several Hours Later**_

"Two fractured ribs and broken jaw…" the doctor said. "With her coming back slowly she should heal up fine within a week." He said before putting a hand in shoulder "she be fine mister Arc, stop worrying so much." He said and walked out the room.

The white wall of Vales hospital were something he was accustomed to. He was here a lot because of reckless fighting nature. He sat by his daughters bed side who still unconscious due to her fight with that _demon_.

 _ **He will pay…**_

I stood up and walked out the room knowing what to do. I walked to the waiting room and woke my family…

"Hon, what's wrong?" My wife said.

"Everyone grab your weapons… we're getting our revenge… today…" I said as the sun set.

My family all looked at each other and back me and nodded.

That demon wanted to mess with my family once and got away with it, but now its gone to far. It crossed the line and now the wrath of the Arc family is about rain down upon this demons head.

/~\

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: so wassup guys and welcome to the beginning of the "Arc Family's Wraths Arc" Ikr. Besides that I would I wanna know what you think. If I did bad or good. I fell I've been kinda falling off on these recent chapters but with arc I the action and stuff you say in the first chapters will be back with more improvements because I improve everyday. So tell what you think jaunes planing, facing his demons or trying conquer something to becoming stronger? Tell me what you think and leave a follow and fav!**_

 _ **Cya on the flip side.**_

 _ **Also these might be the only time I can write for the next couple of weeks, so please enjoy this.**_


	10. Arc Family's Wrath Part 3

Heellllllooooo, anyway I want to comment on some your reviews if that's okay.

-names: yes, that's what I was trying to get. When people see the Arc Family in RWBY you will think: selflessness… so I wanted to take that and flip it. In this story they're: arrogant, selfish, religious(I will explain this later this chapter, also religious people are not bad. I'm religious.) and care only about their image. Why did I do it tho? To have a villain beside Salem aaaaand character development.

X Ach ANGEL X: Thanks man glad to hear it, or read it? Anyways Im glad you like, this arc is going to be awesome I promise.

Xerzo LotCN: you said it turned out like a "big show" but that's what Jaune planned for. He states quite clearly he want them to come after him. So what does he do? He take advantage of his fathers Ego, beats his daughter up to hospitalization and now what? He's angry! I also stated that he was reckless so him not even thinking of Ozpin hasn't even came to his mind! Like I said before — he is a egotistical, arrogant, know-it-all, over religious asshole. And I made him like that.

Carpenter656: thanks for the compliment, and no… they don't…. not in this story.

WolfCross: Yeah man I know. I should of put step parents to begin with but I didn't want Jaune say "step parents" because they took care of him and loved him when no-one else did for so long he shouldn't call them his "step parents" but I messed and had him call step parents so sorry for that. "Over-the-top" I LOVE THAT WORD idk why either… but that what I was aiming for. Over-the-top… also last review you said something about romance so I'm trying to fix it xd.

And that concludes this authors note. Back to the story.

/~\

Jaune's POV

I rode the elevator up to Ozpins office. I need to talk to him. Before the attacked happened. Ozpin has the power to stop them in their tracks. Oum knows they didn't think of that. The elevator dinged and I walked into ozpins Office. He looked at me surprised for a second.

"I didn't think you'd be coming to me so soon." He said "is this about the Grimm tamer legend?"

I walked to his desk and shook my head "No sir, but this will get me stronger." I said, peeking his interest. "In a couple hours the Arc family is going to come after me… I want you to stay out of it."

Ozpins eyes widened and he gripped his cane hard. " _What?_ "

"I know how it sounds…" I said hanging my head "But if I want to become stronger I have to face my family head on and get break through the barrier that is my past!"

Ozpin stood and walked to the window. "Please Ozpin, Salem could attack at any moment. I need to get stronger! Strong enough to at least not lose all strength in my legs when I feel her presence!" I yelled with my head back up. "I'm weak… and need strength. These felling are holding me back from becoming more powerful, I need to face them…" letting my head fall again.

Ozpin turned around and looked at me to my face. "I will not intervene." He said, putting a smile on my face. "But, you have to promise me that you'll put that egotistical ex-father of yours in his place." He asked me.

I nodded "Yes sir…" I said and turned around to go to the elevator. Riding the elevator down felt like a weight lifting off my shoulders. I felt the weight put back on when I remembered I wasn't done yet. I still had to beat my father, what he was planning though was unknown still. I sighed and the elevator opened.

This gonna be a looooong day

/~\

Ozpins POV

"Are you sure?" Glynda said "Are sure you want to let him do this alone?"

I stayed quiet for a little before answering. "No, I'm not sure" I laced my finger into my other finger and let my head rest in them. "These Arc's are really starting to piss me off."

"You tell me? I had classes with him…" glynda said. "Just as Arrogant as the winchesters…"

…

"Oz?" Glynda worried

"I'm fine." I said lifting my head. "But when this "attack" is over, my Oum have mercy on their souls when I find them…"

/~\

Jaune's POV

After about an hour, I was waiting on the roof for the attack. 'They care to much about their image to attack me in plane sight, so maybe it something to do with my moms semblance. I sigh.

"Hey…" I turn around to see ruby and hers and my friends… when did I start calling them that?

Phyrra walked up "Listen were worried," she said "you've been… distant and a little… Scary."

I looked to Ruby and she looked down "I have some family issues going on… I'm sorry" I said, I closed my eyes "after today though… everything will be fine."

I opened my eyes and saw them scared again. I looked at hand and saw a black aura coming off me. I felt my anger rising just thinking about my ex-family. I calmed down and I saw the aura go away. While looking at my hand I saw a pair small pale hand grab the sides of my hand. I looked up to see Ruby.

"We want to help you" Ruby said "So please let us help."

" _I say let them…"_ I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see my biological father, with a deep scowl on his face. " _Because you're going to need all help you can get, Demon_ "

I turned back around "RUN ALL OF-" before I could the sentence out, the building and everything around me except my friends were being warped ' _just as I thought, mom is the main source behind the attack_ ' before I knew it we were standing in front of a large accent castle.

"Jaune?" Yang said "where are we" she said weapons at ready.

"Shit, were trapped." I said

"What why?" Ruby asked.

"My biological mother semblance is a tricky one." I said "Reality Disruption"

I heard Weiss gasp "that's real?"

"Wait how does that work?" Nora asked

I growled "think of like this…" I began "our reality is a box, my mother can create a new smaller reality inside ours. She can make time move faster or slower, so a year in here can be a day out there. She can make whatever she wants in here as long as she has aura. But she can only trap people that's in her eyesight, I didn't see her though…"

Yang stepped up. "So your mother is hell of Over Powered?"

"Not exactly while she's here she can't move. This requires to much concentration for her to fight and keep this up."

"How do we get out of here then?" Ren asked.

"Find her and break her concentration." I said simply.

I saw Ren nod and turn around to the others who also nodded. I didn't want them here, but I guess it better then nobody. These assholes better not hurt them. I turned toward the castle gate and stepped forward.

"Okay demon…" I heard my fathers voice, but didn't see him. "By the power oum trusted me with I will banish you to the hell you belong to." It seemed like it coming from all around. Once he said what he said the gate opened and inside the castle was revealed, but we only saw the dark of the room. "Go ahead demon, enter… I'll see you on the top floor."

Top Floor? The hell? Maybe that's where he's hiding mom. I'll worry about it later. "Lets go guys." I walk through the gate and into the room. Once I enter a big door come into sight, at least a solid 15 foot tall golden and bronze gate. It had the gold arc crest on the front of it. It looked gaudy and over done. Sounds like mom…

Nora walked up to it pulled out her weapon. "Wait Nora!" Me and Ren yelled at the same time. Nora bashed the door with her hammer and the doors went flying back. Me and Ren deadpan while everyone else just walked in. These people are crazy… I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Ren.

"Looks like you and I are the only rational thinkers here." He sighed, mine followed shortly after "come on let's go." He said and walked in.

Once I stepped foot inside I had to stop for a second. This feeling… this aura… inside the room was hot and humid. I knew exactly what this meant. I looked around for a sign to see who was here, but I heard footsteps coming from straight in front of me.

Emerging from the darkness of the room was Flammes Arc, fire engulfed parts of her body. She was about 22, last I saw her she was 14. She had grown a lot since then. She stood at 6'1 her brunette hair went down to her shoulders, while her wardrobe was centered around the colors fire. Black tight jeans, with bright orange converse, and a zipped up jacket that showed a bit of cleavage. She wore leather gloves and two chains were wrapped around her arms. Each of her arms had a little bit flame on them same with her chest head and legs. Still though, no one can't miss the Ocean Blue Arc eyes.

She stared at me and my friends "Flam-" her eyes widen and she threw two fire balls at the ground in front of me. The were moving fast, I jumped up and look at where flammes was. Where my sister was standing was a circle of fire, and her no where to be seen. I turned me head right to see a flaming foot kick me in the face as send me to the ground. Ruby came to my aid when I hit the ground.

"Dad's told me about you…" Flammes said "Are going to use my brothers voice or are gonna show me what you really are, DEMON!?" I stood, slightly pushing Ruby aside. I grabbed my katana before Blake and Yang stood before me.

"Keep moving lady killer, we got this gal." Yang said. "Keep going, I think this place is going in levels, this is stage one."

"And you have to get the top level and get us outta this place." Blake said. "Leave her to me and Yang."

They're right… I need to keep moving. "Alright, but listen." I said "her semblance is called hellfire, and unlike you Yang those flames are real.. not illusions left by her semblance. She can use her semblance a number of ways, but the ways I know of are fire balls and flame aura. Fire balls are self explanatory but flame aura gives her a speed and power increase."

Yang looked at me over her shoulder, and sighed "you didn't have to explain all that. Your wasting time, get a move on." She said.

I nodded and looked around for and exit and found another pair of doors on the side of the room. I got up and turned towards the doors and told everyone to come on. "Just be careful okay."

"Didn't know you cared so much lady killer." Yang said. "I'll get outta here safe, take care of my sister." She said putting her guard up. I nodded and turned back around to see my sister in my face stepping through what seemed like a portal of fire. She swung her fist downwards towards my face. I pump my aura into my legs but before I could jump. A black ribbon wrapped around my sisters arm and she was punched in face, the ribbon released her arm and she went flying back. She backflipped and landed on her feet and spit out a little blood. "Nice shot." She said "not gonna happen again though."

I looked over to Ruby and the others to see they had the door open and ready to go. Pumped my aura into my legs again and jumped over my sister. She didn't even look at me. She was to focused on yang, being that she is a threat.

"Lets move!" I said before running full speed into the doors and closing them behind us. Last thing I saw was fire colliding. I hope yang and Blake gets out okay.

I looked in front of me and saw a big pair of Spiral Stairs. "Why was your sister there?" Ruby said.

I looked at her over my shoulder. "The arc family has seven daughters." I started, getting the attention of Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. "The strength of them far surpass a normal huntsmen, but out off all 7 the 4 oldest are the strongest."

"Before we move on. Who do think we'll be facing next?" Ren said.

"We met Flammes in that room" I said as I point to the room behind us. "Next would have been Joan, but she outta commission. So next is most likely Rouge. She's a tricky one."

"We don't have time for this. We have to keep moving." I said. "We will figure out a plan on the way. I'll let yang and Blake deal with Flammes, right now we need get out of here as fast as possible." I started running up the stairs full speed.

"Right!" Everyone said behind and followed me up.

This is gonna be more difficult then I thought…

/~\

Ozpin's POV

I can feel it…

The Arc's attacking my students as I sit here and drink my coffee.

" _Please ozpin_ " ozpin heard Jaune's desperate voice in his head " _Salem could attack at any moment. I need to get stronger! Strong enough to at least not lose all strength in my legs when I feel her presence!. I'm weak… and need strength. This is way, I need closure…_ "

I must not interfere. Jaune needs to get stronger. He won't be able to face Salem at this point.

I must not interfere… even if I could break that little dimension she created..

I must not interfere… even if It mean my students life.

I must not inter-

 _Snap_

' _I- I cracked my coffee cup'_

/~\

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: okay so overall this one wasn't all that good. But it's a set up. Next will be a set up too. And the chapter after that will go as followed**_

 _ **Yang and Blake vs Flammes**_

 _ **Nora and Ren Vs ?(haven't introduced her yet)**_

 _ **Ruby, Wiess and Blake Vs Rouge**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Noah Arc Vs Jaune Sinstre**_

 _ **So overall this Arc is gonna be around 8 chapters.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and good night or morning when ever I post this**_

 _ **Review and Fav please I love the support.**_

 _ **Cya on the flip side!**_


	11. Arc Family's Wrath Part 4

_**Important message at the bottom AN I need your feedback on!**_

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

My friends and I were currently walking up the stairs to the next room. Behind me was Ruby, then Pyrrha then Ren and Nora and behind them was Weiss. She looked to be in deep thought. I look at Ruby and Pyrrha signaled them to get in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and let everyone pass by, when Weiss got to me I started walking again.

She looked at for a second before asking "Need anything?" I shook my head. "Just want to know if your okay is all. I mean you were pulled into my mess and now your helping me fix it." I replied with a sigh. "We may not get along but we are friends, and I care for all my friends…" I said remembering the fact that I just left yang and Blake to fight.

She sighed. "Honestly, I just never pictured me doing… this." She said pointing all around her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked down "fighting _the_ Arc family, the Arcs and the Schnee's have always been close. I just… I just didn't think they do something like this." She explained.

"How so?" I asked. She looked at me "The Arcs have always seemed like the most Noblest family ever." She said, getting my attention even more. She look looked away and held right arm tight. "My family isn't at all. Just seeing the Arc family was like breath of air that was polluted with lies and ways to get richer." She said, my eyes still trained on her. "So, learning about you… how they've… treated you. I've just been conflicted. Everything I thought about the family I looked up to was crushed… I've learned they're no better than my family."

I tore my eyes away from her and looked down. "I know how you feel" I sympathize with her. "I looked up to my dad… before he called me a demon and through me out." I said, she then lowered her head. "It's good you're here though Weiss. You can be here for the same reason as me. Confront the people you looked up to and get rid of them feeling your feeling now and look up to someone else, someone strong, wise and noble." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. she looked at me then down at the stairs

"Alright." She mumbled, she thought I didn't hear her. I smiled and walked back up the stairs back to the front. Ruby looked at me. "Your partner is gonna be fine rubes."

She nodded and tripped over the final step. I reacted quick and caught her by the hood. "Careful crater face." I stood her back up and came to a door. Another big gold and bronze, gaudy door. I push it open slowly to see purple hair. Murasakino Arc. The adopted child of the arc family.

Once we enter the room her head comes up slowly. Her eyes were purple along with her hair and she wore a white jacket and white slacks with black leather dress shoes. Under her jacket was a black vest that showed of her little cleavage and her mid-riff. So much for armor… she look at me and smiled a confident smile.

"Jaune!" She said "you really came, or are the demon dads been going on about?"

"The fact that you can't tell gives me enough reason not to tell you." I said.

She frowned. "Maybe dad was right kicking you out the family…" she said before her pupils starting giving off a faint shimmer of purple light.. "The weak are not allowed in the Arc family…"

My blood starts to boil, and body starts to give off that black glow again. "Oh yea-" I started but an grenade firing cut me off. It went off right in front of my sister but she dodged it, and with her semblance it only made it easier, those damn eyes of hers. I looked back and see Nora stepping up in front of me. "I really hate people like you…" she said before Ren came to her side. "You think because a person is weak they don't belong in this world." She said trembling now.

Her grip on her grenade launcher tighten and she transformed it into her hammer. I look in Nora's eyes I see something I haven't ever seen in Nora. Pure genuine anger. Rage like fire that would not even start go down until it got what it wanted, and what she wanted more then anything right now, was to fight my sister. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson on family!" She said, she shot forward with her hammer and swung upwards, her attack missing its mark.

"Jaune get going," I heard Ren say. "We don't have time, we don't how long we've been in here. We have to get out as soon as possible. So go leave this to Nora and I!" He said before rushing her too. He circled around her and fired his guns at her. She effortlessly dodged them.

"alright fine!" I said "but listen, her semblance-" I started but Ren cut me off.

"NO TIME FOR THAT GO!" He said before jumping and shooting her from over her head and the trying to stab her over her head. She dodge easily again.

"Tsk… alright let's go..." I said, Before a hand hit my shoulder, Pyrrha's hand. "Those are our team mates, and they're out matched we can't just leave them." I chuckled. After thinking about it, Nora is the perfect opponent for her. "They'll be fine. I believe in them." I said before walking towards the next door. We kept our distance from the three fighting while walking past them and opened the next door and walked through it.

The next thing we saw were stairs. "Hey." Weiss said "you were about to tell them her semblance what was it?"

I look at her and sigh "I'll tell you guys while we're walking." We start walking up the stairs and everyone looked to me "Murasakino Arc, the adopted and second strongest of the Arc sisters." I said. Getting everyone's eyes to go wide. "Adopted?" Ruby said.

"Her semblance is the most trickiest to get around… Gods Eyes is what they call it. She can read linear attacks and predict where they're gonna hit, see a persons semblance, only if it's unlocked, and can see up to ten miles away." I said "there's a reason they call her Odin you know…"

/~\

 _ **Third person POV**_

Jaune stops, "I'm not worried about her semblance, I'm more worried about her weapon along with her semblance… she might kill one of them."

With Nora and Ren, Murasakino is dodging their attack like nothing.

Back with Jaune and the others. "But if I know one thing about Nora." Jaune said "her attack are anything but Linear."

With Nora and Ren, Murasakino see that Ren is open and palm strikes him shooting him back. Nora yells and swings her hammer like bat towards murasakino. She predicts it and jump above but she didn't except the hilt of her hammer to hit in the stomach. Distracted by the pain she didn't notice the hammer coming towards her and hitting sending her flying. She recovered and landed but when she looked up and Nora was coming down with her hammer right on top of her. It was to late dodge and Murasakino did the only she could do. She reach behind her and pulled out a small cylinder and it transformed into a spear fully silver and blocked the attack. The ground getting crushed under her feet. Nora pulled her hammer back and put her feet on her spear and jump back to Ren. Where he got up and stood on guard.

With Jaune and the others, he was smiling. Ruby blushed because it was rare to see Jaune smile and then he chuckled a bit "Nora should be fine, especially with Ren." He said before walking again up the stair and towards the next room.

/~\

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and I stood before the next door. Still gaudy and gold. We stand in front of for a second before I step up. "Wait!" Ruby said. "Jaune. This is where me and Weiss separate from you guys." She said getting my attention. "What?" I ask. "Why?"

"Who ever is in this next room, we're gonna fight them. Me and Weiss…" she looks to her and she nods.

I sigh "why does everyone feel like they need to do this for me." I said, Ruby opened her mouth to retaliate but I stopped her by raising my hand "alright, I believe you can do it, but this won't be an easy fight. Behind this door is most definitely the strongest of the Arc sisters. She strong enough to take on me and probably even beat me. She's nothing to mess with." She gulped but nodded. "Then when get In here, me and Pyrrha are going to book it towards the exit and move to the top floor, I'm gonna face my father and get us out of here."

She and Weiss nodded and I walked towards the door. "Then let's go." I pushed the doors open and pumped aura into my legs. I looked at Pyrrha and she nodded. I started running and with Pyrrha behind me. I saw my sister Rouge standing there eyes closed, and her hair still dyed red cut the nape of her neck. I sped past her and she paid no attention to me.

"Jaune?" I heard her say "I know it's you." I stopped in my tracks when I heard that. "Listen I'm only gonna stop you, but dad said he just wanted you up there, I also doubt your two friends can beat me." She said with a cocky smile. A bullet then sped past her and hit the wall next to me. She turned to see Ruby and Weiss ready to fight. "Don't underestimate them." I said "Pyrrha, come on."

"Jaune, Wait!" She said before she pulled out a sword out of thin and blocked the strike from Ruby's scythe.

…

Pyrrha and I were running up the stairs towards the top floor. Towards my father. Towards my goal.

The fact I had just left behind Ruby and Weiss to fight Rouge. I believe they can hold her off but beat her… it's almost impossible.

' _Young master, I can sense distress coming from. It's been like this for the past couple days, is everything okay?_ ' I heard Charlie, my Nevermore say. It's rare he speaks to me. He cares but he has his own thing going on trying to always steer clear of huntsmen and huntresses.

' _Yeah, Charlie is right!'_ I heard Bubbles say, he a little more frequent. ' _I can sense it like crazy! Where are you?_ ' bubbles explained

'I'm about to take on my father." I said to my Grimm. "I know it's stupid at my current level but these feelings are holding me back from becoming stronger I need to do this!"

Pyrrha and I come to a clearing where it's nothing but earth. We stop and look around both thinking it's a little weird that this would be here. Pyrrha pulls out her weapons.

"Go, there's some one here. I'll hold them off until your done." She said "You can do this, now go!"

I nodded and ran towards the exit of the room when a boulder twice as big as me lands in front of stopping me in my tracks. I look to my left and saw Terrence. This bastard again?

He was glowing his brown hue and ready to fight. He rushed me but before he could get to me. His arm gauntlet grew a black hue around them and he flew towards the right wall. Unable to move. "Go! I've got Terrence!"

"LET ME GO!" Terrence yelled "I HAVE BEAT THIS SON THIS SON OF A BITCH! JUST LIKE HE DID JOAN!" His brown hue grows.

I didn't hear the rest of his rant. I left after that. It wasn't my problem, I did what I had to do when it came to Joan, nothing would of stopped me…I'm Sorry, Terrence.

…

I come to a stop at the biggest door of them all. This one Silver and Gold with the Arc family symbol on it. The door was about 20 feet tall and 15 feet long. It was a big door to say the least.

I pushed it open and what I saw was two thrones. Sitting one throne was my ex-father. And the other was my mother, eyes closed glowing gray. Found her.

"Welcome, demon…" Noah said before getting up and grabbing the Sword and Shield beside him. Aurum Mors, a carbon, golden plated Blade that shined like no other and a titanium, silver plated shield. The weapon I was supposed to inherit. Passed down every generation to the strongest male of the Arc family at the time. Now he wants to fight me with it.

…Fine…

I'll show him how I've felt over these past 10 years!

"Show me what you got" Noah says getting into a stance.

/~\

 _ **End**_

 _ **Okay okay okay, first thing I wanna say. I re-wrote this twice. And if I don't move on! IM GONNA GO INSANE!**_

 _ **Another thing I wanna talk about. I wasn't originally planning on to putting Terrence in this Arc but I did. And if your wonder why the rest of her team isn't here. I have reasons I just won't reveal them yet. I will tell you though, those other two will be playing a big role next Arc.**_

 _ **Another thing I wanna talk about! I've thinking about this… A LOT TOO… but how would you guys feel if I made this Tales of Remnant thing I'm doing like a cinematic universe? Like Avengers but everyone that I write will be in different universes? I have a way to connect them but I want to know how you guys would feel about that though. In my mind it's a pretty good idea and I'm loving it but if you guys don't want to see it. I'll just write in my spare time and keep it to myself. Because I do wanna write it. I put a poll up so check it out...**_


	12. Arc Family's Wrath Part 5

_**Releasing this a lot then I planned**_

* * *

 _ **Yang's POV**_

10 years… that's how long it's been…

I almost got my sister killed 10 years ago…

17 years ago, … I lost my first mother…

14 years ago, I lost my second mother…

Now I'm standing here wondering how can anyone can look at their family and feel hate. But of course, an image of my mother flashing in my mind. I can't even remember her face without that stupid picture.

Flammes Arc, The first of the Arc sisters. She doesn't even think her brother is her brother… she can't tell… how can she even say that they were family… it pisses me off so bad.

A chain wrapping around my body pulled me out my thoughts. It dragged me to Flammes but a bullet flew past me and almost hit Flammes, but she unwrapped her chain from around me and stepped into flames turning my head she was behind Blake sending a kick into her stomach. I shot towards her and threw a left hook she ducked under it, laid down and hit the back of legs and the front of my ankles sending me on my face. I spun my body around before a punch hit the ground where my head would have been.

I somersault back into my stance. Those flames… I can feel them from here. Blake runs to my side and she looks at me. "what's the plan exactly?" she says. My fist meets my hand "Hit her harder!" I yelled before Blake sighed and I shot forward again. Stopping in front of Flammes and sending a haymaker. She spins around my body and sends her chain to Blake it wraps around her and she pulls and kicks me in the back and then cloth lines Blake. She then scoffs. "I thought you guys were stronger than this…" she says before kicking Blake in front of me. "I missed my chance to fight that demon because of you weaklings?" she grunts and her head falls.

"Why?" I hear Blake say. "Why do you call your brother a demon?"

"Because that's not my brother…" she said, "Just like Father says… our brother is gone…"

* * *

 _ **Flammes POV, 10 Years ago, 3 Months before Jaune's Disowning**_

Jaune walks in the house with a bruise on his face with Joan. Immediately protective sister mode kicks in. I jump off the couch and run over to my baby brother. Joan was getting ice for the bruise while I am interrogating him.

"Who did this?" I said. "why did they do this, how do they want to die? Fire or beat to death?"

"Flam, calm down…" he said "I was trying to protect Joan. These guys wouldn't leave her alone."

By now Joan was back on the ice. "I'm sorry Jaune… if I was stronger than I could have defended myself and you wouldn't of gotten hurt."

"Joan…" Jaune said.

"What? NO, NO, NO" I yelled, "Joan this wasn't your fault!"

"She's right…" I heard our father say behind us. He placed his hand and recited a chant, the chant to unlock a person's aura. "Jaune did what any man of the proud Arc family would do, and it why I just unlocked your aura. Jaune you are going to make this family proud."

Jaune smiled as his body glowed white and the bruise went away.

* * *

 _ **1 Month Later**_

Dad and I were in the back yard. Jaune practicing his swordplay if that's what you want to call it. It was like a 2 waving around a stick to be quite blunt. He had a lot of work to do. Jaune then dropped the wooden sword and it hit his foot.

"OOWW" Jaune said, "Man, what did I do wrong?"

I sigh and look over to our dad who was next to me only to see him giving Jaune a cold stare. Jaune notices it and jumps and gets back to practicing. "Training for a complete month and no progress…" he sighed out, "I need to start being a little more tough on him."

Like Jaune needed it, he already beats him up for two hours before he gets to mad for Jaune not attacking back and must stop. How could you be tougher?

"Flammes, I know you'll make this family proud, right?" He said still looking at Jaune with a cold stare still. "You'll always be an Arc and believe in me no matter what?"

He looks to me and looks into his eyes. I nodded "Of course Daddy, nothing can separate me and you!" I said

"Good," he said before walking over to Jaune to continue his training

* * *

 _ **2 months later…**_

My father came into the house and I heard him walk into his room and slam his door. Everyone went to the door and knocked on it. Once he opened the door we say my father dead angry eyes. "what?" he said with malice. Everyone jumped at the tone of his voice, he got like this sometimes after missions. "Where's Jaune?" Rouge said not afraid of our dad at all. She never listened to him.

Our father stood there for a second and his head dropped. "Jaune is dead…" he said. Everyone's eyes went wide. I dropped to my knees. Rouge got Angry. Murasakino just turned around walked away, Joan just stood there like she didn't hear anything. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN JAUNES DEAD?!" Rouge yelled.

"that's exactly what I mean…" Father said, "in his place was a demon controlling Grimm…"

My head shot up to look at my father in his eyes he truly believed it… so, it had to be true. Right? I mean he's our father way would he lie to us? "WHAT THE HELL?" Rouge yelled her body giving off a faint blue glow "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID ARC RELIGION AGAIN- "She was cut off by my father yell.

"ROUGE ASHLEY ARC!" He said giving off a white glow, staring her down. "You will go to your room and shut up for the rest of night and mourn your brother's death… like a good daughter and sister."

Rouge looked to her sisters "Do you guys actually believe this?" everyone was quiet. Murasakino just chuckled. I stood up tears in my eyes "father wouldn't lie to us." I said and Rouge looked at me and then Joan then grabbed her and brought her to with to her room.

Father just closed his door and everyone just went back to their rooms. I heard Rouge punching things and the faint sobs of Joan and Autumn. June and April were as quiet as can be and Murasakino was already sleeping…

Me? I sat on my bed crying silently…

Thinking…

' _If I ever see this demon… I'll kill him… I'll get my baby brother back_ '

* * *

 _ **Blake's POV**_

Blake stood there watching her, as soon as Yang mentioned she lost her fire I saw tears. The fire was back again within a second hotter than ever. The tear had dried and she looked to us with a fire in her eyes too. "I will get my brother back…"

My brain instantly snapped to a conclusion. She just following what her father is saying, deep down she believed her brother was alive but instead of dealing with the pain of her father disowning him she just said her brother was dead and swore revenge.

She then shot forward a fire swarmed her back and disappeared, but now on her back were two swords. Once she was in front of Yang she sent a downwards slice to her but Yang grabbed her sword and punched a shotgun shell into her stomach. She was sent flying without her sword and Yang's hand was bleeding. I looked to Yang and steam was coming off her shoulders. Her jacket then turned to ash as her back, hair and the entire room set on fire, real fire. No illusions, I could feel the heat, and it was hard to breathe. My eyes and Flammes eyes were wide.

What happened?

* * *

 _ **Yang's POV**_

I'll get my brother back she said… but she's too blind to tell that her brother was right in front of her? You know what I would do if anyone of my mother's just appeared in front of me? Demon or not I would do everything to spend as much time with them…

So, when she said I felt something inside me snap… I felt the heat encase my body and when I saw shot towards in what seemed like slow motion all I could do was pump one of my shells into her stomach. I threw her sword back to her and looked at my hand. Blood, where I had caught the sword and a gash, I saw fire encased the cut though and when it disappeared the cut was gone. I looked to her with my new found power and new-found strength and got into a fight stance "You are so blind." I said before shooting forwards towards and punching her in the face she went flying she flipped into the air trying to land but I there before her and caught her slammed her on the ground by the neck. And pumping as many shells into her as I could. I heard a click and saw her aura flickering and then vanish. The heat around my body disappeared and my body left like led and I fell flat on my face and passed out…

* * *

 _ **Blake's POV**_

That's was insane…

And the word insane was sugarcoating it. It's was like a Dragon and a Phoenix clashed. The heat disappears but you still feel the heat from the clash they had. Blake never felt that kind of strength before. She was astonished by the raw power Yang had just released. She got up and walked over to her partner and tried to stir her awake. It didn't work though. I sigh before I hear a groan. I look over to the Arc to see that was opening her eyes. I draw my sword but the just lifts her hand up. "Don't I have the strength to fight anymore… that blonde does pack a punch huh… never thought she actually control real fire." She said, "you can tell it's was her first time using something like that though."

I stood there next to my unconscious partner and looked into her eyes and saw sadness. "Can I ask a question?" I stood there again still in guard. "Oh come, if I the strength to fight still don't you think I would have gotten up by now?" She wasn't lying… she would have gotten up by now. "Ask your question," I said dropping my guard.

"…" she looked up at the ceiling "your friends with Jaune right? Do you think I could ever have my brother back? Or does he just hate all our guts?"

I didn't want to answer at first because the answer was obvious… but she deserves this. "Jaune and I aren't that 'close'" putting quotes around close. "But if I had to say… he hates just about everything and everyone in the Arc family."

She chuckled. "I figured…" she said with tear streaming from her eyes.

I sigh again, "That doesn't mean you can't protect him from afar you know?" I said. "Protect your brother but doesn't mean you have to do it where he sees you or notices your protecting. Sure, you won't have his praise but you'll know you've protected him…"

She looks at me, and then back at the ceiling. "Maybe…" she said before closing her eyes "I'm tired…" she said before starting to snore along with Yang.

I sigh again. It's like having two Yangs… great…

I wonder how everyone is doing…

* * *

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: well… that was actually quite easy to write… I finished that in two days… it also turned out pretty good too. Hmmm. When inspiration hits me, it hits me HARD! Well now that fight is over next is Nora and Ren Vs Murasakino.**_

 _ **So, what did you think about this chapter good or no? I liked it. But what really matters is your opinion about the chapter. I fell every person that one's of Jaune's quote on quote "death", would have their own ways of coping with the grief. Hers was a weird way but it helped her I've seen weird things like before, like seriously, it kind of freaked me out at the time. But now that I'm older I guess it her of coping who am I to judge? So, I have everyone reacting according to their personalities and how close they were to Jaune. Example: Joan - Jaune's twin was so crushed that she started seeing him even though he wasn't there. She was like this because she was the closest to Jaune, she was also already beating herself up about not being strong enough to protect him. You also have Flammes, you only wanted to protect her baby brother at any cost. But once she found he "died" she swore revenge on Grimm so, in a way she would still protecting her brother, I guess? I didn't plan that one out all the way. My bad. Murasakino I made a complete scumbag you'll see how she felt about Jaune death next chapter. Also, how she came to be to in the Arc family.**_

 _ **Also seems like people don't really want the cinematic universe like the Avengers or something like that. Like all legends from across the universes come together to stop a threat from harm not only that universe but theirs as well. Well... I guess that's fine, I'll just write in my spare time. I guess the ToR series is over: p I'll just be making Random things that come to mind now. After I'm with this of course. Oh yeah, I still have to rewrite Vales Merc and work on grimmlings though… I kind of like where Grimmlings is going too. If you haven't I suggest you give the first chapter a read. It's not the best but I'm trying to make just as epic as Grimm Tamer. I'm taking the mistakes I've made in this storyline so far and not doing them in this story. Except for grammar… still working on that. I'm downloading Grammarly tomorrow fuck it.**_

 _ **Anyway, cya guys later and sorry for the long AN just a lot I want to talk about.**_


	13. Arc Family's Wrath Part 6

I looked at the surrounding __people with their hands up except for my mother, but not even she could make eye contact with me. "That decides it then… From this point on…" I looked up to my father "Nora Gambino… is here by dismissed from the Gambino mafia family by majority rule. leave the premises at once" My head drops, I nod and I walk out from the room. I look at the windows as I pass by them and I see my reflection. Dead eyes… were the first characteristic I see…

But who could blame me?

 _ **Nora's POV, after initiation and after Jaune woke up**_

I looked at Jaune walking away and turning the corner. Ruby chased after him. Pyrrha was looking down, she felt bad. Weiss was the first to leave, then yang going after her sister and me and Ren left after that. As far as I knew Pyrrha stayed there. As soon as we were out hearing range Ren stopped me.

"Why do you trust him so much already?" He said, holding my arm. "you saw what he could do with Grimm. So why?"

I knew I was going to get asked this. My normal bubbly attitude disappeared after Jaune walked away. I knew he would notice. "You say his eyes, right?" I said, coming up with best I answer I could. "His eyes… we know them the best. The eyes of someone who's lost pretty much everything, like us…" I said, with my head down. "I can't trust him when I look at him… all I see is me when I was abandoned." I continued. "You understand, right?" I said meeting his eyes.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I understand Nora…" he said "I'll be by your side Nora, I matter what kind of hell you put me through. I'll be there…"

I hugged him back "Thanks, Ren…"

 _ **Nora's POV, Present time**_

Anger…

That's something I haven't felt in a long time. I try not to be angry… sure I'll get mad when someone steals my pancakes but, I would never get angry at anyone.

When I saw her… Jaune's Sister. Thinking that she would welcome her brother back and hug him giving him kiss on forehead telling him sorry was going to happen, but had happened was she said he deserves to be kicked out. All because he was weak. When she said that something inside me snapped.

Before I knew it, I was using irrational movements, but they were working. I swung my hammer down and she blocked it with her spear, she stared at me in the eye and I saw eye glow purple and pupils grow bigger. I swung my hilt towards her chin but before it was about to hit her, and be blocked, I shot a grenade out of my hammer and it changed directions towards the side of her rib cage. It connected and she went flying before I knew Ren was there ready to fire his guns. He shot his bullets and murasakino stuck her spear in the ground, stopping her flight. She started to deflect the bullets coming at her and switch my hammer to its grenade launcher form. I shot 3 pop fly grenades and switched back to my hammer.

The grenades exploded and just she Nora thought, they got her attention. Ren took this opportunity to dash her blades ready to cut. Once he was near her, Ren slide on his knees and sliced the side of her stomach. Ren got up and flipped by me, now standing by my side again.

Murasakino was holding her side blood lightly pouring out before it stopped, probably due to the aura. The anger in her face and eyes were visible.

"I WILL NOT EMBARRASS MY NAME!" She yelled as she pushed a button on her spear and lighting started coursing around it.

She gripped it tight and threw it. I grinned and grabbed it sucked in all the electricity, or thought I did. More electricity surged through me before it began to over flow and before I knew it. All I saw was white.

/~\

 _ **Murasakino's POV**_

"And you say she's strong?" The blonde-haired man said in the room next to mine.

"Yes, really strong." The orphan mother said. "Above average Aura and her semblance is already unlocked it's called "God's Eyes", a very Rare and strong semblance."

"Give us the papers." The man said

I smiled, I giggled and jumped around. I was happy, someone was taking me away from this horrible place.

About a couple hours later I was in a very nice luxury car heading to a home. "Now Murasakino was it?" The man said. "you're really strong correct?"

"I guess…" I replied

"Hmmm," the Arc said and looked at me in the rear-view mirror "rule number one of the Arc family. We don't need the weak or anyone destroying our reputation. The Arc's are supposed to be a noble and strong family, so we don't need the week." He finished.

I put my head down and said, "Yes sir" politely. 'If- if that's what it takes to be an Arc and have a good life… then that's what I'll do…

…

I was looking out my window at Jaune train. He was going for about a month now and there was no progress. His form was sloppy, even though father had shown him his form five times today already, his attack was too slow and too powerful, he was wasting energy and couldn't even block a simple punch from father.

He was weak through and through.

Dad walked away to take a breather and told Jaune to practice his swings more. When he got to the porch he looks up at my room and looked at me, he sighed and looked back to Jaune, disappointment filling his eyes.

'Why is he even still here?' I thought 'father would have gotten rid of me already if I turned to be this weak. So why?'

…

"Jaune is dead…" whatever he said after that was blanked out, by me not caring. I doubt father often, so I don't think he's dead, I just don't care. If you're not strong enough you don't belong in the Arc family and from what I saw? He was not strong. Father knew this too. He was not going to embarrass the Arc name.

I turned around and walked away from the loud noise of Rouge screaming at Father. I turned around to look at dad to see him looking at me. I looked back and went towards my room, ignoring his glare…

I never figure why he was looking at me like that…

A few days later the press came by to try to get my father to talk, but all he would say was "that his son died of a Grimm attack." And no further information was disclosed from him.

Jaune to the press and to the knowledge of everyone that wasn't inside the Arc family was dead. No believed Jaune was dead, except Flammes and Joan, rouge never looked at father the same way after that day.

Then again, Rouge was my opposite. She believed that the weak could become strong with enough training. She pisses me off sometimes. She knew father thought Jaune was weak… but she would look at him like he killed him, was beyond me.

But…

Ignore her half the time…

/~\

 _ **Current time, Murasakino's POV**_

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_

I look forward towards where I threw my spear. I know I didn't miss… I never miss. Smoke filled the room and I saw electricity spark all around the smoke. I was exhausted, my breathing was heavy and I ready to pass out, but I had won. No one was going to survive that.

No one…

I turn around and start walking towards the doors that lead into the next room, but I heard a loud boom and turn around to that Nora girl with my spear in her hand and electricity surging around her. 'Wait' she activated her God's eyes and saw the electricity was getting sucked inside her and turned into Aura and energy. At this point, she had enough to take on me at full strength…

She dropped my spear and looked at me. Electricity surging through her eyes. My God's eye was picking something else up now. Now she was generating her own electricity, it was a small amount but it was there.

One moment my God's eye was picking her up, the next? She was in front of me before I could even blink. A hand grabbed my throat and slammed me into the ground. The ground cracking under me and a couple ribs breaking. My aura was trying to repair it but the girl threw into the air and hit me like I was baseball. I felt my aura break and I lose consciousness.

Everything was black.

Nora's POV

The power I used already was disappearing and before I knew it was gone. Murasakino was into a wall, knocked, Ren was barely hurt and my rage was satisfied.

"Did you get what you wanted Nora?" Ren said I nodded with a smile on my face. "Good, because this chick kicks my ass… Jaune and I need to hang out more if he wants my help like this from now on." Ren sighed out as he fell to the floor arms spread out.

I lied down next to him and giggled "yeah diffidently…"

"We should probably go help Jaune and the oth- "Ren stopped in his sentence because Yang and Blake walked through the door.

"Oh, and I thought you weren't together-together?" Yang said as soon as she saw us.

I got flustered but Ren just sighed and got back up. "I'm guessing you beat Flammes?"

"Yeah, we did." Blake said, "or, she did. Pulled off some dragon type stuff straight out of a TV show."

"Yeeeah and it burned my jacket to pieces!" Yang yelled, getting a serious look on her face. "Where's lady-killer, Ruby, and the others?"

"My guess above us…" Ren said.

"Well then let's go save the day!" I yelled and ran towards the door.

This bubbly attitude won't last long…

I should face my family some time too, just as Jaune is doing now.

 _ **End**_

 _ **AN: okay I know I know! This took forever! And I… am… Sorry. Just been extremely busy, and I shouldn't even be blaming it on that. I haven't felt the inspiration that I did writing the last chapters so I took a little break also I had a trip to Tennessee that was a couple weeks long but it's whatever! The next chapter will come out faster than this one! Also, what did you think of the chapter?**_

 _ **I am doing another story but I have two leads out and getting planned right now. Which one should I go for?**_

This story is going to focus on how Jaune is amazing at strategic planning. It'll hardly have him fighting but I don't see a lot of these around.

This story is about Jaune not getting accepted into to beacon, running away from home and still becoming a hunter. Just not the traditional way… in other words, he is doing it illegally. He meets team RWBY, sent by Ozpin to take him in, and things will go on from there

 _ **Obviously, both will be Lancaster, because *clears throat* THAT IS THE ONE TRUE PAIRING! So yeah tell me what you guys think I should do. I'm really hoping for B but A is such a cool idea too.**_

 _ **PS. Gambino is a New York Mafia name so I thought I'd use it.**_


	14. Arc Family's Wrath Part 7

Noble…

Honorable…

Kind…

The list can go on and on of what people _think_ about this family but they're wrong. All of them.

They're not noble, they're not Honorable and they're damn sure not kind. They kick the weak out and don't even care who they save. They call the Arcs " _Heroes"_ but if they're the definition of heroes then I want nothing to do with being a hero.

I sat in a tree watching my ex-brother chasing around a little baby Grimm he had to be 14 years old by now. He had another family and I could see that they love and care for him. I'm happy. He's better off not in this family. I don't want him corrupted by father.

I'll pay him a visit soon. Tell him what he needs to hear.

…

"So, yeah. I'm sorry Jaune. I'm truly, deeply, sorry for letting father do that to you." I said sitting in Jaune's window. He was facing me with a blank stare. He won't accept it, I know. I still have to try though. "I'm fine if you don't want to forgive or even trust me. I know that takes time. But that last thing I want is to lose my little brother."

"I-… I guess... your right." Jaune said getting up, my eyes widen. H-he accepted it. He's okay with me again? I smile knowing this. I kinda have my little brother back. Jaune takes a deep breath and relaxes. "I guess I can forgive you. But trust is a long ways away." I did say 'kinda' after all…

I sigh and walk into his room. It was painted grey and looked like really ordinary. Beside the newspaper hanging on the wall saying that he was dead. "It's a reminder… to know that Jaune Arc is dead, in his place is the _demon_ that has nothing to do with the _honorable_ Arc Family."

I look at him "You're not a demon, Jaune. I don't care the Arc religion says… you're my brother" and question came to mind."do want your revenge?" I eye him to get his reaction. His eye stay the way they were but his fist clenched. I saw a fire like no other in his eyes, he wanted this. "I just want the chance to punch the old man in his face." He said with a. Straight face and normal voice that wasn't even angry. It was calm

"Then I'll help, be sure to get a couple punches for me too." I say. It's the least I can do, the Arc family caused him so much pain he should be able to get his fight.

He looks down and smiles "thank you…" he says.

"You know dad is not just going to let you fight him right?" I ask

"Oh I know…" he replied with determination.

"And that he's super strong, Riiiight?" I question again.

"Uh… yeah…" he replied with a little less determination.

I sigh.

…

"So what's the plan?" I said over the phone. I was sitting on a mountain side enjoying the view when my baby brother called me.

"I'm gonna go beat up my sister..." Jaune said, with uncertainty. "What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else?'" I said, "this your chance, to get a that fight him."

I could hear the sounds of gears turning as soon I said it.

"You're right." He said with an excited tone. "I have the plan… after I… beat Joan... I'm going to need you to provoke Father into attacking me head on. He going to be angry and with a little push he should be ready to go."

"Hmmm alright sounds legit." I said "anything specific you want me to say?"

"Just say whatever will get him mad." He said.

A smile came across my face, "okay this will be easy…"

…

"Father…"

"What is it Rogue?" My father said, holding Joan's hand sitting at her side. "I don't have time for arguments today."

"Well good this isn't a argument." I said, he let go of Joan's hand and sighed. "What?" He said.

"Well, don't you think Jaune's gone too far?" I said "he beat the pride and joy of the Arc family into hospitalization. She's basically the cover girl of the Arc family. There's already reporters outside readying their questions as we speak…"

"What are you saying?" He said.

"Take the fight to Jaune." I said "He wants the Arc Family's Wrath then I say give it to him."

He looked at me and contemplated, "what about Ozpin?" He said "he has enough power to stop us in tracks at the snap of his fingers."

"He won't, think about the Jaune's pride too." I said "he gonna know we're coming, most likely ask Ozpin that this something he need to do alone and try to fight us alone."

"I need some time to think…" he said.

"Take all the time you need, _Father_ " I said turning around and walking out.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. A smirk came across my face. I chuckled a bit. 'The took the bait Jaune.' I thought as I walked back to the waiting room. I did fee a little guilty doing while Joan was in the hospital but I did hear what she said to Jaune all those years ago. She didn't really deserve it but I have no say over Jaune's actions anymore. I can suggest but I can't demand or tell him what he can't and can do anymore.

I love him, but he'll understand that what he did wasn't the brightest as time passes. Hopefully he can learn to forgive Joan and Flammes and June and April maybe Murasakino will warm up now that he's stronger. But he still has a long ways to go. I don't even know if he can beat dad, but I just have to believe in him. I'm sure he'll do fine, because like it or not Jaune, you have our blood flowing in your veins.

I just hope we can change the Arc family together.

…

"So let me get this straight." Weiss, one of Jaune's friends says. She was holding the girl Ruby because I had to knock her out. She wouldn't listen to me when I saying stop and it was really annoying how fast she was! I could feel the vein popping out of my forehead just thinking about it! "You don't like how Arc family is doing things? So you and Jaune teamed up to change the way they operate?"

I nod before stopping and thinking about it. "Well it's more complicated then that." I say trying to explain. I start to get a little more serious now. "The Arc family is cruel, mean and evil at times. Even though I've seen all of it… I cant bring myself to hate my family. Not even my stupid adopted sister I still love her just as much. I want to change the Arc family and Jaune is perfect for it. Even though he doesn't know he's helping, he's just thinks he getting revenge and good ole big sister is helping without any type motive behind it…" I said the last part a little sadder then I had hoped.

"So basically your using him." Weiss clarified. "Don't you think your being a bit hypocritical?"

That stung… even though I knew it was true it stung. Jaune doesn't deserve to be manipulated anymore, so why am I doing it. It's cruel and underhanded… Just like the Arc's.

"You know Weiss…" I started, "we're alike you know? We're both heirs to big Family's and we would like to change them, at least I'm assuming since your friends with Jaune, and the schnee's aren't the nicest people…"

She looked at me and then up at the ceiling. "I guess your right, but here one thing we don't have in common…" she said getting my attention "I wouldn't use someone I love to get what I want… not anymore at least…" she said looking into my soul.

I snickered, "look at me getting lectured by someone that's not even old enough to drink yet." I said getting up and dusting myself off. "You are right though… no more manipulation… thanks Schneez" I sighed out, giving her a nickname. Her face went to a frown. "Come on Im sure you want to see Jaune's fight right?"

I looked at Ruby's sleeping drooling facing and so did Weiss, "I'm sure she'll want to be there as well." I helped her up and we walked towards the exit together.

…Line break…

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

I block another barrage of rocks flying at me and once the rocks stop and charge and shield bash Terrence once again. Sending him in the wall. I see his aura break and head slump. I pull out my scroll and see that my aura was at 49%. 'He was a tough opponent...' she thought. 'One of the only people to get my aura down this far'

I sigh and put my weapons away and walk towards the exit.

"W-wait…" I hear and then a thud. I turn around and Terrence pried himself out of the hole in the wall and was now struggling to stand up. "You… why… Why are you people allowing his actions… just because they've hurt him the past doesn't mean… he has to hurt them… especially his own sister…" he said.

Pyrrha knew he was right. This wasn't the right way… just because they have the power doesn't mean they should. At the same time, she does own Jaune for she treated him… she was going to try to explain to him later how this doesn't help but right now… she was here to help Jaune.

"You know no matter how much Jaune, says leave him alone and no matter how many times Jaune beats her up she'll still love him right?" Terrence said, now standing. "Ever since we've been here at beacon all she talks about is how she wants to make it up to him. How she wants to her brother back in her life. By her side. STAYING UP ALL NIGHT TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY! WHY? WHY DOES HE HATE HER SO MUCH STILL?!"

"Believe it or not he doesn't." I said, remember the conversation she and Jaune had before all this shit happened.

…

 _ **Before the fight between Jaune and Joan.**_

I walked into the infirmary and saw Jaune getting ready for Joan and his Brawl. She still didn't like the idea of going to straight to violence but she wasn't in any position to say otherwise. She was his Partner, yes, but she still didn't truly believe he forgave her the way she acted earlier this year.

He put his glove on and turned and saw me. "Enjoying the view?" He asked sarcastically and walked over to his jacket and made a face that showed disgust. I blushed. "I just walked in and you happened to be standing there don't blame this on me!"

He chuckled and started rubbing his chin. "Hey Pyrrha, be honest with me…" he said, getting my attention. "Do I look edgy?"

She looked at him and held back laughter "N-No…" she snickered out "I- I think you look fine."

He sighed, "just as I thought I do need a change of clothes" he said "You know last year I showed this to my pop and he said it looked good…"

Pyrrha closed the door behind her and sat down on the opposite side of the room. "You seem strangely calm." He stiffened, "Do I?" He asked "because if I'm being honest… I'm quite nervous right about now." He said letting his arms fall to his side. Pyrrha saw his hands shaking.

"You know Pyrrha… until recently I've always had this hate in my heart when it came to Joan…" he said, "I mean she called me a monster for Oum sake… but the more I look at her, and the moment she told Ruby why called me that… the more I realize… it wasn't her fault…" he looked up at the ceiling, eyes closed and fist clenched. "Now to get what I want, I have to go beat her up… maybe this will get the last little bit of hate towards her but still… my whole body is telling me to stop right now…"

I looked at him with surprise, I thought he still hated me… doesn't he?

"Could you just give me some advice? Please?" He said turning around and looking at me.

The doubt she felt towards him still hating her shattered. She smiled and got up and patted him on the shoulder "just do what you think you should do…" I said to him before walking out the room. Before he stopped me.

"Hey Pyrrha…" he said "…Thanks… I really am glad your my partner."

I smiled again, "no problem, Partner…"

…

 _ **Present day**_

"She doesn't hate her Terrence, but I do agree with you about how he shouldn't resort to violence." I said walking up to him. "But as his _Partner_ I must stand by his Decisions," she said before knocking him out." She sighed. Today has been stressful…

She walked towards the exit once more and started to climb the steps. Once she got the door Jaune had entered, she heard a loud CLANG and a shout and stone cracking. She rushed inside and saw Jaune pulling himself out of the wall, and throw away his torn jacket, just leaving his light armor and black shirt and pants and boots. Only one sword in his hand and the other on the ground in front of him. He picks up his sword and gets into a stance.

I looked over to the man he was fighting and saw that he didn't even have a starch on him. His body glowing white. The sliver sword he was holding glowing a vibrant white as well.

The sheer power of his aura made her stagger and almost fall. How… how does anyone beat this? She thought

…

END

 _ **HAAAAAAAAA I FINISHED!**_

 _ **Man this feels good. I'm back anyway. I haven't been on the sight in a while though. Reasons behind this is; I play D &D and my Dungeon Master wanted me to write everyone's back stories. Yeah I had to write like 7 backstories XD. If anyone plays D&D let me know what kind of character you have. I have lvl 15 Monk who is just too OP at this point. Anyway. Yeah I got a surprise for you guys next chapter with the conclusion of this arc. All I'm gonna say is that Jaune is gonna become even more OP. Sorry but when I planing I realized I made Salem WAAAYY too strong and now I have to beef Jaune the Salem I have now could oneshot Everyone (except Ozpin) in this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll see you guys later and it's good to be back. Ow it's time to re-write some stories. *Cracks fingers***_

 _ **It's go time baby…**_


	15. Arc Family's Wrath Part 8

I stood in front of _him…_

The man, Noah, my father, who caused me so much torment, depression, and anger…

He tossed me out and didn't even look back. I felt my anger hit its limit. My vision turned into a tint of red. It was barely noticeable at the time. I shook my head and ignored it. I growled and pulled my swords off my back. My grip tightened to the point where my knuckles were white. Meanwhile he just there.

I hate him

 _That's a lie…_

No, I hate him…

 _You just want acceptance…_

No, I don't…

He had his pure silver sword and shield, Aurum Mors, waiting… his face was bent into a scowl. His power radiating from him like heat. I could feel it from here.

 _You don't need to be accepted by him…_

Shut up…

 _Look to your real fam-_

"I said shut up!" I infused his whole body with aura pushing my body to its absolute limits and a black aura came off me. I roared and pushed off the ground and blasted towards him, the ground cracked, and I cocked my arm back and slashed at my father.

For a second it looked like it connected before my sword flew through him and slammed into the ground creating small cracks in the ground. I looked back up to where he was standing and saw him gone. I felt the heat behind me and spun around and slashed what was behind me. Again, I thought it was going to hit but a shield interrupted my sword and a knee collided with my stomach and hilt of a sword to my jaw. I flew across the room and onto the floor. I dropped one of my swords and coughed a bit and rubbed my jaw. I looked up and saw my father staring at like he's done nothing, he's not even trying.

I spit out a little blood and got back on my feet. I wasn't going to let him win. My anger at this point was out of control. My thoughts and movements were slow, heavy and irrational. He sides stepped and dodge them with ease.

'I have to kill him!' I thought as I slowly went crazy. My eyes turned red and my hair started to blacken. I released a roar and sprung at I slashed at him again. I must have gotten faster because this time he blocked and struggled a bit before finally elbowing me in the stomach. I flew back I got the wall again.

I looked over and saw, Pyrrha looking at me wide-eyed and then turned to my father and froze. The heat that he was putting had gotten hotter and he looked furious. For some reason though, I could tell he still wasn't even trying.

I dug myself out of the wall and frowned. "You still don't see me as strong enough?" I growled out. "Fine, I'll show you just how strong I've become and beat you down!". I growled and sprang forward and tried to stab him in the chest. But before I knew it, I was face first into the ground with a pain in the back of my head. Darkness slowly enveloped me, at first, I didn't know what happened but, I just passed out. 

My eyes opened to darkness. Even though my eyes were open it looked they were closed still. I was floating in what seemed to be an endless void. "Where am I?" I asked. Obviously, there was no answer… at first…

I then heard a voice, it was faint, but it was there. I looked left, and right, up, and down. I then see a light. It was just visible, but I could see it. I felt like I was being pulled towards it. Before I knew it, there was flash and this endless void, half of it turned white. The white hurt my eyes and they wouldn't adjust.

"Grimm Tamer…" I heard a powerful say.

I was hesitant, but I answered: "W-who are you!?" My hand flew to my back where my swords were, but nothing was there. I put my hand back to block the light that was hurting my eyes. "W-what do you want? Are you with Salem?"

"You're losing your way… I chose you because you seemed noble and would use this power for good." The voice said. "But right now, … I see you enveloped in the darkness of your past and hate and angst."

"Well, what do want me to do?!" I yelled at the voice, "He's through me out and cast me aside! Basically, killed me! Yet… I yet can't bear to hate him!" uncovered my eyes for them to be black with red pupils, the white hurt my eyes. I looked at the figure talking to me to see that it was me with white and my normal eyes. "I don't understand what it is you want me to do!?"

"You wish to be stronger?" It asked. "You wish to stay the way you are? You wish to stay with people you have met?" It asked with a stern voice. I looked at him and saw the people I've met since I've been here at Beacon. The brightness that was hurting my eyes began to slowly fade.

"To move forward and become stronger. You must…" It said as he held a mirror up to my face, it was back to normal. "Forgive and forget… and look to your real family."

Everything went white.

And I woke up. 

My eyes opened, and I saw that were in still in that castle area with my fathers throne behind him and my mother's trying not to break concentration. My father was walking towards me sword in hand. my body had taken its toll. I could barely move. I reached for my sword and my father stepped on, breaking it. I felt something break inside of me and screamed in agony, as I heard Charlie screech as well.

He picks me up by my hair and drives the hilt of his sword into my stomach, the pain shooting through his stomach. 'I could've sworn I activated my aura what's going on' I thought as my father let me go and as I fell he shield bashed me into a wall again. I tried to activate my aura before it hit but I felt it move out of the way and the shield hit me full force. 'fuck, his semblance I forgot about it.'

My father has a rare and special semblance.

He can negate aura. Its what made him so strong and famous today. Why he's almost considered unbeatable.

He started walking towards me, sword ready to strike. I try to push up off the ground and look up to see my father about to send his sword down to me. I close my eyes and hear a clang. I look up and see Ruby's scythe get knocked out of her hands to the side.

"JAUNE!" I heard Pyrrha yell. I look over and see her zoom by and try to hit my father too. I looked back and saw everyone running up running up to jump in… to help me… Yang shot behind her shooting towards my father and is about to punch him but dodges the punch and grabs her face and slams her into the ground and kicks her over by me.

"Yang!" I yell in concern while making my way over to her. "Are you alright?"

She looks at me and stands up, grabs me by the collar and pulls close to her. "I'm going to make this as clear as possible…" she said, sounding annoyed. "You are not an Arc anymore and never will be, stop trying to redeem yourself to these people!"

I wanted to deny it… I wanted to say I hated my father, my mother, the entire family… but I couldn't… I couldn't in that moment… I wanted to be redeemed I wanted to for my father to see me as his son again. I wanted to him to see as strong. I grit my teeth and look away from her.

She growls and slams me into the ground, she grabs my head and makes me look at my friends fighting my father. "Since you can't get it through that thick skull of your's let me show you!" She yelled, fully annoyed. "You see those people fight your EX-father? Those people risking their lives while trying to figure out your life?" As she said that Nora got shield based by my father and then tried to slash his back, but my father spun around drove his knee into his stomach. "Because if you ask me…" she said letting go of my head. "I see family… a true one that doesn't care about your stupid power… we couldn't care less… especially my sister…"

I continue to look at the fight, think over what Yang said. recalled the words my power said to me. "Forgive…" I remember.

"I forgive them…" I say out loud. Yang gives me a look that says: 'about time' and climbs off me to stand up. I start to get up too, "don't worry about it… but your right…" I say picking up my sword. "I wanted to appear strong to my fath… Ex-father, but honestly you're… I need to forget them." I say turning to Yang and facing "because I got a new family…" I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and a hole that was in my chest fill.

"Thanks for pep talk Yang," I say as I walk towards the fight. "Could've done it without being a little forceful though."

"Hey, I said we were family," she said walking right behind me. "I'm playing the role of the tough older sister and sometimes the little brother needs some tough love."

I chuckle and stop when Ruby comes flying back and lands in front of me. I kneel and grab her before she can get up. "Hey, I'm sorry I took so long, I had to figure some stuff out." I said, "You, okay right?" I say she nods as she wiggles her way out of my arms and stands up. "Are you okay now is the question…" she said.

I look at my hand. "Better than okay…" I say and walk past her. "Don't worry guys I'll handle this," I tell Ruby and her sister. Before I pump my aura into my entire power, pushing my body to the absolute limit. ' _Hey, Bubbles, Charlie…_ ' I think to try to get a hold of my Grimm.

" _Yes, young master?_ " Charlie answers.

" _What's up boss man_ " Bubbles replies.

'I need your help, I've never done this far away from you guys.' I say to them. 'I'm going to tap into your aura, so please I'm sorry if this hurts any of you' I say to them.

" _Master, you do what you must."_ Charlie said, _"just do me a favor…"_

" _Yeah me too, I don't care just do me a favor boss man."_ Bubbles said.

I chuckle "and what would that be?" I ask.

" _Knock that son of a bitch of an Arc out."_ They both say at the same time.

I smile and draw out there from where ever they are. "Thank you, guys, and I will keep that promise…" power surged through me and felt completely renewed. I look at my hand and saw white steam coming off it, my hand glowing with power. My aura was fully recharged and pushed my body beyond my normal limitations. My body ached, but I looked to… to my family and Weiss get hit with the hilt of my father's blade I decided to ignore the pain. The ground seemed to crack under my feet powering up.

I saw my father stop and look at me in the eye with a shocked look. Each of my friends looked at me too and knew I wanted them to back off. I was going to take him.

I step and before I knew I am standing directly in front of my ex-father who was surprised by my speed. He raised his shield quick as light and blocked my attack a loud clang resonated through the hall if I wasn't so focused on the battle it would've really hurt my ears.

Lessons my stepdad taught me came back to me in a hurry. _Slow your breath_ , I thought and did, _quick slashes that sting and don't give me' time to recover._ I send a flurry of slashes with my one sword and try not give him time to recover but every now and then he'll get past and try to shield bash me and I'll successfully dodge but only by a hair though. You could tell the difference in our skills. Each block, strike, dodge was easily and skillfully done while mine was somewhat sloppy and lucky.

I send another slash at him, but I lose my footing and ex-father took this opportunity to send a slash across my chest. I ever so gracefully almost move out of the way. He ripped my shirt and left a shallow wound across my chest and stomach.

I grunt and pain and fall to my knee. Noah looks at me with disappointment. That same look he gave when I was younger. "Such overwhelming power, but you use a weapon you're not meant to wield. You're just wasted potential." He said. I hate to admit it, but he was right about that. The only reason I chose these katanas were that I didn't want to use anything like my ex-father. Infusing my Grimm's soul was an accident.

I smiled at the ground stood. Blood dripping on the floor, my wound healing slowly. "I hated you for such a long time…" I said, he scoffs. "But I cannot believe I wasted that much hating you though." I said laughing "you were being worth that time… Noah."

His eyes widened, and he growls, and body glows a menacing white. He steps and before I blink he's driving he's shield into my stomach. I fly back and land about ten feet away. I try to stand and before I can stand Noah is already about slash at me again, this time aiming for my neck. I hold my sword to block it and the sword connects and the sword connects and the aura I had surrounding my sword dissipated and the slash broke my sword in two.

The rest of what happened seemed to happen so fast I barely caught it. Noah sword seemed to hit me, but a white flash appeared and the next thing that happened was he flew across the room and into the woman was trying not break concentration. When Noah flew into her. The room we were in disappeared and we were in beacons courtyard.

My eyes were wide. I looked at my hands they flew white. I looked at my chest and saw that it was completely healed, and my head was still on my shoulders. My aura felt the same but for a second, I felt my aura kick into overdrive and block the strike…

Wait…

Oh, the fucking irony…

I laugh. Hard. Noah looks at me with shock in his eyes. I stop laughing for a second. "This is hilarious," I said with a smile. By the look on his face, I can see he can tell too. "Me, the Arc that was disowned! Have the semblance you longed for! I have the arc family semblance that seemed to skip a generation." I said laughing.

The arc family semblance, a heritable semblance that is said to be one of the most powerful. A semblance that blocks any strike and reflects the damage back at person sent the damage. This is hilarious! Noah was supposed to next in line to receive this semblance because it seemed to skip a generation, but it skipped him also. We thought that maybe the semblance had dropped out of the family because none of my sisters had it either, but low and behold the disowned Arc has it.

I stand and so does he and readies his sword and before he could take a step. Ozpin himself came in clashed his cane with him. Noah eyes go wide and step back and before he could get his bearings. Ozpin sent a flurry of strikes from his cane knocking him back into his wife and dropping his sword. He looks at Ozpin and tries to grab his sword, but a black aura appeared around it and it flew into Pyrrha's hands.

Noah tries to stand but a purple aura appeared around him and picks him up and slams him into the ground. Glynda standing next to my current parents who were smiling at me. Saying "good job" with their smiles.

I felt the aura I had dissipate, and my legs crumbled under me. Ruby was the first to me and tried to catch me but crumbled under my weight. She fell on her butt and lied there with my head on her lap. I looked at Ruby who had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm okay, Ruby." I said, "I don't think I'm going to pass out this time." I laugh. She chuckles at and everyone moves to me. I to them and sigh. "I'm sorry guys." I said, "I dragged all of you into my issues and some of you got hurt because I was too stupid to realize some things."

"Yeah, we know," Yang said. I chuckle and close my eyes.

"But what is family for?" I heard Weiss say.

My eyes shot open and look at Weiss along with everyone else. Yang teasing smile comes to her face. "Well well well, looks like ice queen is warming up guys!" She said, "pun intended."

I groan. "Hey, it's not like I have a heart made of ice." I heard Weiss yell.

"Wait, you didn't?" Ren said with a snap back. Who are these people…

Yang snickered and busted out laughed along with everyone else excluded Weiss of course because she was getting picked on. She just crossed her arms and huffed.

I look around and see something I was missing for a long time. Something I had for a long time but just couldn't see it. My parents come and sit me and smile and hug me and I hug them back.

Something that drives me.

Something I must protect for Salem…

My family… 

_**2 days later**_

It's been two days since the incident happened and everything seemed to pan out the way I saw it happening. The Arc family didn't go jail, as suspected, but they took a major blow to their name. A headline that said, "Arc family, Liars and scumbags" popped into my head. The article was about how the Arc's lied about my death, officially disowned me, and broke into the school to hunt me down. Like I said… Major blow.

I just got out the infirmary, without anyone knowing either so either Ruby, Nora or Pyrrha is going to come looking for me soon enough. I was on my up to Ozpins office. I had to tell him something. The elevator ride was long as always. I was glad, it gave me time to think what I was going to say.

A bell dinged, and the doors opened, and Ozpin was sitting at his desk mug in hand looking at me with a smile.

"Have you made your decision?" He said.

"Yes…" I said. "I'm going to protect my family… and to do that I have to stop Salem…"

He smiles and gets up. It was then I noticed the sword and shield on his desk. He grabbed it and tossed it to me. Aurum Mors was in my hands. The complete silver sword that had been in the Arc family since it started was in his hands.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well technically, while you are not an Arc anymore. This sword belongs to the person who holds the Arc Family semblance. I hear you hold it." He says, "Mr. Blackwell, be proud of the Arc blood running through your veins and… head back to class…" he said with a smile on his face. "I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

I chuckle, "Yeah I bet." I put the sword on my belt and the shield on my arm. I must get something to help carry this shield.

"Thanks, oz," I said before walking back to the elevator to see my friends… my family…

 _ **End…**_

 _ **AN: OOOOOOOH BOY WAS THAT SO HARD TO WRITE! This took me the time it took for '9 months to live" to update and RWBY V5 ended too! Jeez! I'm so sorry for the wait guys! NO EXCUSES!**_

 _ **Now let's talk about some things that happened and will happen.**_

 _ **Jaune's semblance: it's not invincible guys it has drawbacks, that'll be explain next chapter.**_

 _ **I'm sorry about this but this story is about to take a huge turn into GRITTY. Beware I will be killing characters. Not only my OC's but also main cast too. Sorry about this.**_

 _ **Jaunes new sword, I thought it would be good symbolism. He no longer an Arc but is proud of the blood flowing through his veins, but he's also a Sinistre and proud to be one.**_

 _ **Why did take me so long to release this chapter? Like has been sooooo hectic lately, I know it isn't really an excuse but this is my final year of high school and I'm trying to get done with best grades I possibly can. I'm only getting to write once a week for less than, maybe, 20-30 minutes. 45 if I'm lucky.**_

 _ **My other stories. Most of you don't care about my other stories but I know some people read my other stories. 1, Golden Dragon rewrite; is coming it's about halfway done with the first chapter. 2, Vale's Merc rewrite; uhhh this is a little more complicated… this is going under a whole universe change. It gonna be under a new name too (I don't know it yet though) 3, Tyronald's Short Stories; I'm still gonna write them, it helps with writer's block.**_

 _ **That's it really. I don't have much to say just be ready for the next Arc because of shits about to go down. I mean like Salem is getting involved now. Just know… I'm no better than rooster teeth with comes to character deaths… I'm probably worse…**_


	16. The Mentor Arc Part 1

I walked up the Thorne room door to Salem and I hesitated to open it. 'She's been really worried lately; is this Jaune Sinistre really that dangerous…' I thought 'that doesn't matter he will be dealt with soon.'

I grab the door handles and walked in opening both doors. Salem looks at me and smiles, "ahhh my maiden has arrived." She greeted. "Come come, let us discuss some things, my dear." She was acting rather calm today for some reason.

She walked down her Thorne and towards the table in front of us. The table had a map of a weird layout. Upon further inspection, I see that it's a map of… beacon Academy? And not just any layout blueprints… there was a room underneath the school. That must be where the relic is…

"Tell me, dear," Salem said, "what is your plan of action."

I look at the blueprints on the table and look through them. Where did she get these?

"excuse me mistress, but where did you get these blue prints?" I asked.

"The two I have in Beacon right now are quite useful," she said, "soon you will be even more useful as well."

She was right, It was almost time to attack beacon full force, and I am to infiltrate it… she wanted to know the plan.

"Well, the Vytal Festival is coming soon." I said "this is what I was thinking"

I told her the plan and while I did her smile on face enlarged into a wicked smile that would creep out Tyrian. "Cinder my dear…" she said, "You have surpassed my expectation, if you are able to pull this off you could not only get the rest of your maiden powers and cut of Vale from the rest of the world but also kill that irritating nuisance, the Grimm Tamer, and his bothersome friends."

"Yes ma'am," I say, "if this goes according to plan though."

"You shouldn't have any worries dearest." Salem said, "With the two I gave you to infiltrate beacon along with emerald, Mercury and Neo you should be fine."

"Yes, you are right," I say. "This whole plan is riding on those two in beacon at this moment. I can't but to stress."

"Don't worry they have my _full_ trust." She says…

If they have her full trust, then I have nothing to worry about…

…

 _ **Joan's POV**_

I remember waking up in a hospital after the fight with Jaune. Rouge was there, she told me everything that happened. Jaune fighting father, them taking a blow to their name.

"Wow, that really happened?" I said, "I knew father's ego could get the best of him but wow."

Rouge nodded and leaned back in her chair. I was still laying in my hospital bed. "Father is stepping down as head of the Arc family…"

The words surprised me and scared me. I knew where this conversation was heading. "he said that the media is roasting to much if didn't step down it would be over for us." She said

"And the one who wields Crocea Mors is supposed to be the next head…" she said staring into my eyes. Cobalt blue meet sky blue. "That makes you- "

"I refuse…" I said bitting the bullet.

Rouge just chuckles "not going to lie, I saw that coming."

I chuckle too, "so what now?" I said, "who going to be the head of our clan." I looked at Rouge for an answer.

"Simple…" she said, "either disband the Arc clan or you just choose another leader."

I thought about it… I really thought about it. Would the world benefit from the Arc clan disappearance? It would differently benefit people in our family. Like Jaune… but how would it really help? I doubt it would, even though my father was sadistic and egotistical. He still saved people, a lot of them.

You could hate how egotistical he is but at the end of the day, he was a Hero, he protected the weak, slew the Grimm and looked smooth doing it if the Arc clan was to survive they needed something like that; and I only know one other person like that.

"I want you to be the leader…" I said suddenly. "Rouge, become the heir of the Arc clan

She looked at me shocked, she stood up and was about to speak and retaliate but… "Father was a Hero, Egotistical, Yes. Extremely stubborn, yes. A religious asshole, yes. But he still saved a lot of people and looked like a hero doing it too, you're like that, you save people, more then any of our sisters have saved. The only one big difference between you and father… is that you're a true hero." I said, trying to encourage her. "Please, I don't want this title…" I said grabbing Crocea Mors from my beside and handing it to her, "take it from me."

She looks astonished and then smiled. She handed back Crocea Mors "I'll accept it, but you keep Crocea Mors. I couldn't use it like you do anyway, little sis."

I chuckled, "thank you, rouge." I said gratefully.

"No… thank you." She said back.

She hugged me and I smiled.

…

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

 _CLANG_

My sword clashed with the training bot and my arm flew back from the recoil of the strike. Leaving my whole chest and stomach area open. The training drone took the opportunity to shoulder bash me in the stomach, I tried to raise my new shield up to block it but didn't in time and went flying out the ring. Dropping my sword in the process.

I lie on the ground coughing my lungs out and when I feel a hand on my back. I look up and see ruby with my sword in hand and bottle of water I look to the bleachers and see all my friends watching me, some are talking though. I smile and accept the water.

"Thanks, Ruby," I said getting up with a grunt. "It is hard getting used to this sword and shield combo. I'm glad Pyrrha is helping though. I don't what I would do without her."

"Probably die due to a training drone because you set the difficulty to high" she laughed.

I chuckled, "You did well this time Jaune." I heard Pyrrha say walking up to us. "Took out 15 drones on medium. You're progressing quick. But although your stance it good your movements are too wide and prone to leave you open." She explains "I can understand stand why; transitioning to sword and shield from Dual Katanas is insane. But I'm sure the more you practice the more you'll get better."

"Hey!" I heard Yang yell, "Get back in the ring, I want to see you get your butt kicked again!" She taunted.

"Yeah!" Weiss yelled "no slacking!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at ruby, "can't get better if you don't go unconscious a few times." She said, "Well that's what my uncle says anyway."

"Your uncle has questionable teaching methods…" I said.

She sighed "I know."

I chuckled and jumped back on the stage and stood in a ready position.

Things were going to good.

…

 _ **Third person POV**_

A crow flew around a forest looking at something. The crow eventually found what it was looking for and sored towards it. The crow went into some trees and out emerged a man. Qrow Branwen. He landed on the ground and stood up straight wobbling bit.

He looked in front of him and smirked. In front of him was entrance to cave. A roar came from the cave powerful enough to knock some of the trees behind him down. Red eyes appeared and out walk a bull like grimm with fur that hard enough to break rock and horn sharp enough to pierce steel.

Qrow just took a flask and took a long gulp. "found you, behemoth" he said. He put away his flask and pulled a giant sword and smiled madly.

 _ **End**_

 _Okay, that's done, I know a short chapter but it's an R &R chapter, so I don't really care but I will tell you one thing…_

 _ **I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER 5 TIMES BRUH FIIIIVE.**_

 _That's what took it so long and I'm sry for that. But hey you got the chapter a lot earlier than the last one. Anyway, this is the start of The Mentor Arc._

 _Am I about to introduce something I teased in like chapter 2? I think? Anyway, you'll find out soon enough, next chapter._

 _I wanna give a shoutout to a story I've been reading lately that's really fucking good, might do this often too so you guys read other things while you wait for my bum ass to finish a chapter. Anyway, the story is called:_

 _ **Old Friends, and Possibly More?**_ By; _Blade1hunter_

 _Yeah, it's only like three chapters in but it's pretty good so far, the pairing is JaunexReese yeah that's what caught my attention crack ships are fun to read and this pretty good so give a try guy._


	17. The Mentor Arc Part 2

_**Jaune's POV**_

I sat in a meadow, this meadow reached as far as the eye could see. I didn't know how I got there or even where I am. I just know I'm sitting a meadow. I've been here though. After the Arcs kicked me out, I was here. It was a wasteland then. Then when the Sinistre's took me when the flowers started growing and then I was accepted into Beacon and then was last time I was here.

I hear whispers behind me I was confused, I didn't think anyone else was here. I turn and around see nothing. But the whispers got louder. I still couldn't tell what it was saying though.

"Ar- "I made out. "-ors"

I close my eyes to concentrate to try to hear what the whisper is saying. The whisper disappeared and opened my eyes to a ceiling. My dorm ceiling. I blink a few times before looking at the clock.

4:30 the clock read. I sighed and rested my forearm on my forehead and looked at the ceiling. I got up and decided to take a shower. After I got out I changed into gym shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked out the dorm and started jogging. I ran for an hour before stopping my breath barely hitching.

I walked back into the room and saw my teammates up and getting ready. "Morning Jaune." Pyrrha said, "went for a jog I see."

I smiled, "yep, hope you don't mind if I take another shower." I said walking to dresser pulling out my blazer for school.

"Yeah, no problem." She said, "I don't how much hot water is- "

"Ar-… Mo- "I heard. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. "Did you hear that?" I said interrupted Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at me dumbfounded "what?" She said confused.

Nora and Ren were now looking too. "Um… I don't know. I think I'm hearing things, I'm going to shower."

What the hell was that…

…

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

I sat against the behemoth. I'm pretty sure that Grimm broke a couple bones. My head was bleeding but I killed it at least. Barley though I pulled out a small booklet, inside was a checklist. A checklist of Salem's Powerhouse Grimm. I check off the Behemoth right under the Moby Dick. I've killed 4 out of the 5 major powerhouses. The last one though. A dragon, that would be almost impossible to find. Let alone kill…

"I think it's time," I said. "I need to report to Oz," I said getting up and pulling out my flask only to realize it's empty. I shrugged and pulled my spare filled with aged whiskey. Gulping down a shot and putting it away.

I stood up and looked the sky. "Now…" I said, "where the hell am I?"

…

 _ **Joan's POV**_

I watch as Jaune destroyed a student named, Cardin. Apparently, he was a bully, so I didn't really care about Jaune sending him to the infirmary. He clipped his new shield to his back and put his sword in the leather sheath and hopped off the stage and walked back to the bleachers.

Goodwitch had walked in the arena by then. "Now that'll be all for today. I do want to announce that the Vytal Festival will be starting in 3 days. Meaning the tournament will be starting in 4 days. I want all of Beacons Students who are participating to be prepared, you will be facing students from others school, far stronger then you could imagine."

I smiled. I may be a girl, but I'm still an Arc. And if there is one thing we Arc's like to do; it's to fight people stronger than us. I look over to Jaune who is sending a quick glance at me. I want a rematch… this time weapons, semblance's, and full force. No hold bars. I gripped the rail in front of me getting excited.

"Joan?" Terrence asked. "You're bending the rail. You okay?"

I looked at the rail to see it was bent into an shape. "Hehehe…" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, you know how I can get."

I felt an arm slip over my shoulders and I frown. "Yes, my lovely leader we do," Ryan said he's my other teammate and complete lady's man. He's only of the only people I've seen who can rock all red hair the way he does. "You're an air head and I love that about you." He said almost whispering in my ear, at first his tricks did get me to blush but now they just annoy me.

I felt someone grab Ryan's hand throw it off my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Terrence his brown aura glowing. "Touch her again and I'll break your hand…" he said with hostility.

I stood up and got in front of Terrence. I looked him in his white pupils. "Hey, calm down he was just joking." I said, "what's wrong with you, you've been more hostile lately."

"Yeah, I agree with Joan are you okay?" I heard Peach, my other teammate and the only other girl on the team – bless her soul – say

He just growled and looked over at Jaune. "I've just been angry a lot lately."

I knew what he was angry about, "hey, I told you not to hold that against him." I say irritated, once I got out the hospital Terrence was dead set on punching Jaune's face in. I eventually calmed him down enough to tell him don't hold it against him. He said he wouldn't but here he is now holding against him. I swear he's worse than a girl sometimes.

"Hey, isn't the guy who beat the ever-loving shit out of you?" Ryan said as I started to get annoyed. "Your brother, right- "

Before I could turn around and smack him I heard _WACK._ I turned around to see Peach and she had punched Ryan in the jaw. Peach was always violent towards Ryan and only him. They were childhood friends, so I can understand. "Sorry about that Joan, you know how Ryan can get sometimes," she said sweetly.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. You punched him before I did." I said, before turning back to Terrence. "Anyway, back to you Terrence. What happened I thought you said you wouldn't hold that against him?" I asked him.

"Just because I don't hold that against him doesn't mean anything." He said, "I still hate him, he's too confident about his strength, he thinks he can beat anyone when I'm sure you could absolutely wreck him with your semblance and weapon."

I looked at Terrence and shook my head. "Listen, I know what he did wasn't the best thing to do," I said. "But in the end, I got what I deserve."

Terrence didn't like the sound of that. "You didn't deserve to be hospitalized!" Terrence yelled standing up. Getting the attention of pretty much the whole room, even my brother. Terrence looked around and noticed the attention we were getting, so he walked out the class.

I looked over to my brother who just turned his head back to his friends. There was something different about his face though.

It looked sad.

…

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

It was already bad enough I felt bad for hospitalizing Joan, now I feel bad for Terrence for… well… hospitalizing Joan.

I need to talk Joan.

I need to apologize.

Who would've known… I would be apologizing to her.

"Jaune!" I heard someone call my name. I turn toward the voice and it was Ruby and her team along with mine. "We passed the bullhead 2 minutes ago. What's up with you?" She asked.

"Just some melodrama stuff." I said, "there been enough of that, sorry guys." Then there's the fact of Salem… should I tell my friends about her? Maybe they can help. No. I don't need them in harm's way like last time. I won't get them involved… I look up and see a crow flying, neat, don't see too many real animals a lot.

I got onto the bullhead and we headed towards Vale.

…

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

I flew through Ozpin window and transformed back into my human form. I am grateful for the power Ozpin gave me but at the same time, it's hard on my body going into the bird form. I look around and find Ozpin was gone. Probably some faculty meeting.

I sat down in his chair and looked at all files on his desk. Most are referrals and request from the council, he gets this stuff every day I'm sure of it. I find something weird though. A student files. Now, normally that wouldn't be weird. But for Ozpin when he pulls up a file like this he's interested in them in some way.

Jaune Sinistre…

Sinistre… where have a heard that name before… an image popped into my head of yellow eyes and shiver ran down my spine. Oh yeah… Goodwitch's sister. Why is Ozpin interested in him though?

I hear the elevator ding, I put the file in my lap, in walks Ozpin and behind him Goodwitch. They both see me and stop. I wave them and put my feet on Ozpin desk. "Ozzy! How are you! Been too long" I say sarcastically.

He smiles and walks over to his coffee machine, goodwitch stays where she is and glares me down. I ignore her. "Good now that your back." He says, starting the machine. "I'm assuming the mission was successful?"

I nod, "yep another one of the Queen's big boss level Grimm dead. Don't have too many lefts." I said. "Now," I add pulling up the files and walking over to Ozpin. I throw them down in front of him and they scatter of the table with the coffee machine on it. "Want to tell me why you're interested in Glynda's nephew?" I ask, I look over to goodwitch and she had hardened expression like she was sulking but didn't want to show it.

"He's important…" Ozpin said.

"Important? He's a kid Ozpin." I say back to him looking at him in the eye.

"He's the key to stopping Salem." He said in a monotone.

"Oh, here we go with this again…" I said getting frustrated. "First it was Summer then it was Ruby and now this kid? Make up your mind Oz."

"He's the Grimm Tamer…" He said, surprising me. There's already another one, also meaning… I balled my fist not wanting to think about it. "He's the key to defeating Salem."

I didn't say a thing. I knew about the Grimm Tamer. I probably knew the most about the Grimm Tamer.

"I'm glad you came back at this time actually…" I heard Ozpin say, I left my head to see him staring at me looking at me in my eyes. I knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to say it. I'm too good at it, I might have gotten lucky with ruby, but this is the exact reason I quit that job.

"I am not a good teacher, so the answer is no…" I said to his face. I walked past to get to the elevator, but Ozpin stop me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Please Qrow, you know the powers of the Grimm Tamer better than anyone else…" he said not while I was not facing him. My fist clenched. You always need something to feel important, don't you… I thought to myself

I sighed. "how bad is he?" I ask turning around to see Ozpin smiling.

…

 _ **End**_

…

 _ **Alright, a couple of things I want to talk about.**_

 _ **Jaune's "power up": this "power up" is hardly a power-up. He did get stronger but why I call this a "Power up" is because he already had that strength. He always had that strength, but his baggage toward his family the fact that he was abandoned. The fact even though all that happened he still wanted to prove to his father he could be strong too, held him back from becoming stronger and he hit a ceiling a ceiling that could only be broken by confront his family and getting over his baggage. He didn't get stronger in the sense that the buffer, his aura grew no none that happened. He is still as strong as he was in the last Arc physically. The way he got stronger was mental. He doesn't have baggage anymore… which leads to a problem.**_

 _ **Jaune's Character: I'm having a problem… I want to develop his character more buuuut I haven't really come up with anything yet. Which leads me to the next topic**_

 _ **The other Characters: I did this last arc but this I will address this. The story will still focus on Jaune because you know (Main character) but this the others time to shine. I will be focusing more on the other characters development this arc: Ruby, Joan, Joan's teammates (whose names always slip my mind, sorry.) and more Terrence! Because so far Terrence is my favorite character.**_

 _ **The story in general: After asking and asking for advice on what my story needs I finally got an answer from a YouTube video comment sections. Worldbuilding. There's no secret that my universe is an AU that is different than the original universe, and there is something I've been doing that should not be done. I'm putting plot before world building. While I am worldbuilding I'm thinking that plot should be a higher priority than worldbuilding. So, from this point, I will be expanding the world a lot more. More info about aura, Grimm the Capitals and so much in my version of Remnant.**_

 _ **You guys: I want to thank you, guys. For supporting me. I'm just a beginner novelist who wants to write about one of his favorite series while trying to learn what I should before writing my actual first novel, and without you guys and this site I would've never come this far. So far, my grammar, worldbuilding, fights, pacing, and characters have gotten better since I began writing on this site and thanks to reading so many different things and taking mental notes about them to try to make my writing better. I'm a very prideful guy and think that if I'm not being self-taught I hate it. Or thought, as in past tense. I'm slowly breaking out of that shell and becoming a better human overall. I accept & ask for help often now. And it all thanks to pfffft never thought this would come out of my mouth…**_

 _ **RWBY Fanfiction**_

 _ **LUL**_

 _ **I laugh every time I think of that**_

 _ **So yeah quite a long A/N sorry but hey at least a new chapter it out. Goodnight or morning my friends and see you next chapter.**_


	18. The Mentor Arc Part 3

_**Soooooo just want to say before this start wooooooah! This is a whopping 5500+ words and that I am sorry in advance for ANY grammatical errors. Grammarly can only fix so much and my brain couldn't even comprehend it just wrote this many words so he is out of the equation.**_

 _ **Also, uh sorry the last update was April and now its October so yeah that's a long ass time. And happy belated birthday to ToR: Grimm Tamer! So yeah two years of writing this story huh? Wow, I'm shaking. Not really. Not only that but we also have over 90k views and 450+ Followers, over 350 Favorites and almost 100 reviews. Like what? When the hell did this get popular? When the hell did I have that many waiting for the next chapter! Needless to say, those numbers were motivation enough to put on some music and get writing on this again.**_

 _ **Also, let tell you, I hate that it has been two years and I still haven't finished this story. So, I'm giving this story two more Arcs after "The Mentor Arc" so this will be wrapping I'm hoping January next year? Because now I want to work Spear of Hope and The Vales Merc and Golden Dragon remake too, but I can't juggle all those and life at once so. Even though I was expecting this to be 75+ chapters its gonna be maybe like 30-35 chapters. Holy shit I've got the ending planned out already too. You guys will love it I swear!**_

 _ **I'm going to have to do Nora's backstory another time… damn it.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for your patience and well, I cya guys on the flip side.**_

* * *

 _ **The Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

* * *

I watch as they set up for the Vytal Tournament, which takes place on Vytal this year which is the same island that beacon is on. Life was going great. My friends were alive, my past was finally behind me, I even got a new weapon. I looked to my side where my new sword sits. I smile.

"Jaune?" I heard a voice say. "Why are smiling like an idiot?" I turn around to see Ruby in all her innocence.

"Well, life has just been going well you know?" I answered. "I just felt the need to smile."

She gave me a long "oh" and walked next to me looked at the construction for the Vytal festival. "Are you ready to fight me?" I heard her say in a different voice turn to her and scene changes to me standing in a bearing wasteland and the woman who I'm supposed to kill stands in front of in Ruby's place.

I could feel her power just standing next to her. It was like a pressure pushing down on me. I could hardly breathe. I wanted to say something, run away, get help but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, there was no help.

"CALL OUT TO ME!" I heard another voice say before turning around and being struck by something.

I woke with a start, sweat dripping drenching my face. A dream… of course it was. I sighed and lie back down in my bed. I look over to my teammates, my friends, my family and think 'should I tell them?'

I want to… I really do...

But Its hard… I must though. I can't keep them out much longer… but at the same time… I don't want them hurt…

I just wish they didn't have to get involved. It hurts me to think that one of them might get hurt or worse out there. I know that once I tell they're going to eager to want to help.

Again, I sit up in my bed and look at the clock. 6:30 but it's a Saturday so it's the day off. I get up and grab some casual clothes and go to the shower to start my day.

* * *

 _ **The Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Ozpin's POV**_

* * *

Glynda as of right now was pacing back and forth at the news I just told her. "Headmaster sir," she said stopping in her tracks. "are you sure that it's him?"

I take another sip of coffee while looking at the pictures. Pictures of Grimm that weren't normal, to say the least. It must be him. "Yes Glynda, I'm sure," I said. "Raymus is the only one who could have done this. Not to mention he escaped from his asylum years ago now would the perfect time."

We might have to take our attention off Salem for a second… If we don't take care of Raymus this could be bad. "ill call in your sister. You two know Raymus best. We need to capture him as soon as possible." I say, "if we don't, we could of another Salem on our hands."

* * *

 _ **The Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

* * *

I slice another bot in half as another one drops. I sigh. Bringing my friends into this… _major_ problem could be a bad idea. This monster Salem makes _me_ quiver in my boots. I slice another bot and another drops.

This one charges me full speed and throws a jab at me. I duck under the jab and shield bash it, pushing it back a few feet and slice it upwards tearing it in half.

I then hear clapping. I turn around to see none other than Ruby. "How long- "

"since about the third bot you killed." She said. "You've gotten really good with your weapon, how's it suiting you." She asks while getting into the ring.

"Well besides it being completely different then what my last weapons were, and the fact I haven't been able to bond with them their great," I explain.

Ruby looks confused. "Bond?" she asks.

She didn't know what bonding was? "Bonding? forming a bond with your weapon and merging it with your soul? You've seriously never heard of this?" I ask. "its how my blades were able to do all those cool things. They were bonded to my Grimm. So even when they're not with me they're still helping."

"can anyone do it?" Ruby asks excitedly. "is so can you teach me?!"

She really didn't know about it. Huh. "Well, I don't see why not, but after I'm done training?" I ask. "I want to kill at least 50 more of these bots."

She pouts and crosses her arms, man will you stop doing that? I scream at myself. Then I could see the lightbulb go off in her head. "why don't you and I spar!?" she asks, again, very excitedly "I'm sure I'm better than killing those bots set on the fledging difficulty!" she says while throwing some punches as yang would.

I chuckle. "I don't, I wouldn't want to- "

"if you say hurt me stop right their mister Sinistre!" she says with a finger in my face. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She said pout, again and, crosses her arms, again… Geez, Ruby you so that too much.

"Alright fine, we can spar," I say.

She grabs my hands looking my eyes with stars in hers. "Then after you'll teach me how to bond with my weapon?!" she asks excitedly.

I sigh. "Yes." With a blush on my face. _Shit, she's too close._ I clear my throat. "Ruby, shouldn't you be getting your weapon not... um… holding my hands?" I point out.

Ruby looks down to see she was holding my hands and her hands fly behind her back and she awkwardly chuckles. "Sorry about that… hehe." She awkwardly says. "I'll go get my weapon now." She then used her semblance to speed out the room.

* * *

Once ruby got back we started to prepare. She was stretched while I changed some things on the console and was linking our scrolls to it. While the scrolls were linking I caught a glance of Ruby. She was doing normal stretches but man she looked stunning. I couldn't take off my eyes off her. Did I really want to bring her into this Salem issue and get her hurt… or worse?

I couldn't.

I was so caught in my thought and gawking at Ruby I didn't notice that out scrolls were paired, and our names appeared on a screen above the arena with our face and aura levels. Ruby took notice of me looking at her, Blushed and yelled something that I didn't hear.

"Jaune! Hello, are you listening! Stop looking at me!" she said snapping me out of my trance. I blushed and fell out of the seat I was in. "Sorry, sorry, I'm coming!" I said as I got up and jogged to the ring.

I looked at the screen with my aura level and it was already down to 75% due to my training I've done already. So, Ruby had the advantage. It didn't matter to me though. I could beat her no problem.

The words "Begin" were heard from the computer and Ruby shot into action. Her speed caught me off guard she closed the 4 car lengths of distance between us in less than a second. I reacted by putting my shield up and tried to block whatever was about to come, but she did something I didn't expect. She used her Scythe to grab my shield and tore it off my arm. Shocked, I didn't even have a chance react when she twirled around her scythe and shot a fire dust shot me. I tried to block it with my sword but it still threw me back.

I land on my stomach about 3 car length away from her. I get up on my knee and shake my head, a little disorientated from the hit. _What the hell? When did she get this strong?_ I thought. I looked at my Aura levels and they were knocked down to 65% percent good thing for a large aura reserve.

I look around to see that my shield was on the other side on the arena to Ruby's left. Great. Maybe I underestimated her. I stood and gripped my sword with two hands "okay Ruby now I'm serious" I said.

"Oh, you weren't already?" she smirked.

I rushed her with all my speed and once I got to her changed directions to catch her off guard and shot towards my shield. Thinking I would get to it first. I didn't. Ruby appeared there before I could and swung her scythe around attacking with relentless force. There was no deflecting that thing without getting hurt. Dodging was all I could do. Seeing I was getting nowhere with this, I pumped my Aura into my legs and jumped up and over her and landed on my shield up and put it back on. "Alright let's do this," I said.

I closed my eyes and started to let my Grimm's aura come to me but before I could get the rest my instincts told me to block. My eyes shot open to see a bullet whiz past my head, I raise my shield and block another bullet before another comes and hits it and again and again and again. Okay, this is starting to get annoying! The next thing I know is I'm floating. Huh? I look at Ruby's gun and see her gravity dust clip was in her gun. Shit!

She then uses her semblance and flies towards me at breakneck speed and stopped in front of my floating body, switches clips with fire dust again. _Aw shit, come on_! I raise my shield again and take the impact but forget… I'm floating. Once the bullet hits the shield I get sent flying into a wall.

I shake off the disorientation... again and stand up only to hear. "Winner: Ruby Rose, by ring out!" the computer says. I flop back down and groan. She outplayed me… fuuuck.

Ruby jumps down from the arena and jogs over to me while putting away her monster of a weapon. "See I told you." She said holding a hand out for me to grab. I grab it and she helps me up. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"hehe, you were right. You outplayed me good there." I said. "My pride is seriously hurt, but if I would of been able get off my power gain off I would of total wrecked you," I said cockily.

"yeeeeah let's go with that." She said with a giggle at the end. "Now its time for you teach me how to bond with crescent- "

"Ruby!" I heard Weiss voice at the entrance of the training room. "There someone fighting my sister you have to help me!" she said running out

"Aw come on!" Ruby says running out the training. She then comes back and pokes her head in the room. "You're coming too mister!" she demanded. Great. I thought as I ran after her.

As I'm running I got to thinking. If Ruby is this strong… maybe my friends aren't as weak as I think… I think they can take care of themselves. Especially Ruby. Tonight… I'lllet them in on everything.

* * *

Once we got to the courtyard where Weiss sister was fighting there was a crowd formed and had chosen who going to win and was cheering. We pushed through the crowd and saw a woman who looked like a more elegant form of Weiss, who knew that could even be achieved, summoning what looked like little bird and were attacking… wait is that…

 _Flames, there was fire everywhere. Evil Grimm running rouge attacking everything. But standing in front of protecting everyone through it all was…_

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby yells, _Uncle?!,_ "Get her Uncle Qrow, kick her butt!" she says but Qrow put up his weapon after she said that and taunted Weiss's sister and man she wasn't having that. She roared summoned her semblance, same as Weiss's, and shot towards Qrow and only stopped by the call of her name right before the sword hit his throat. "Winter!" I look over to see none other than the famous General Ironwood.

What is happening right now? While Ironwood was grinding Weiss's sister, no dubbed Winter, my red speedster friend basically tackled her uncle, if you could call it that because he didn't even budge from the spot he was standing. With Ruby now hanging from his arm, Weiss and I walked up.

"Did you miss me?" I heard Ruby say with a big smile, I've never got her smile like that…

"Nope." Her uncle simply answers with a grin on his face. They both end up laughing and Ruby finally lets go of her uncle's arm.

"Oh, Uncle Qrow these are my friends, Weiss Schnee, and Jaune Sinistre." She said with a big smile on her face, which made me smile. What did make me worry was the fact that when I looked away from Ruby and to her uncle, he was glaring holes into my very soul.

"Oh man, Uncle I've got so many stories to tell you!" Ruby said, "With initiation, the super deathstalker that attacked and oh my god the ARCS?! Don't even get me started!"

"Another time squirt…" He said still glaring at me, shit was going to fight me? "My boss is here." He finally moved his eyes from me and look to his right, I did the same and saw Headmaster Ozpin coming in with the save. You are a wizard Ozpin, thank you!

"Now, students if want to see a fight there a plenty of _sanctioned_ fights happened at the Vytal Festival. Please disperse." He said kindly and while some kids left not all of them.

Then Glynda steps in. "Scatter!" she yelled with her Aura glowing. The crowd disperses faster than it gathered.

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin thanked. "Now, Jaune Arc will you accompany me and my colleagues?"

Ozpin why?! "Yeah, no problem," I said smiling. I looked to Qrow and again to see him glaring again. I also think Ruby caught wind of this as she was looking at me and uncle in worry.

Ozpin and the others started to walk away. "I'm sorry squirt, you'll have to tell me them stories another time," Qrow said to Ruby then started to walking Ozpin.

"Yeah… Sorry, ill show you the bonding trick later okay?" I apologized to Ruby who was looking disappointed. She crossed and pouted again. I chuckled because the pout was starting to become cute… wait what? I looked to Ozpin to see how they've gotten to see they walk really fast for old people. "alright time to go, Ruby, I'll see you later." I said rushing to the rest of Ozpin group.

* * *

So, a General, a headmaster, an ice queen, a drunk huntsman, and dominatrix walk into a training room… that is defiantly a joke somewhere right? I also see Bubbles sitting in the middle of the arena licking his crotch. Nice Bubbles, just great… I could already tell Winter's, Weiss's sister, kicked into attack mode. Before I could think about stopping her a black hue appeared around her she couldn't move. I look at my Aunt and see her hold her riding crop out. "Thanks Auntie," I say lowly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Winter says. "Do not see that there is a creature of Grimm here!?" she yells to Glynda.

"That's because that Grimm, belongs to me," I say walking up to the arena and jumping onto it. To see Winter's eyes, go wide. "I have a unique thing that I can do, and my soul can Bond and give aura to Grimm." I point to Bubbles eyes. "See they're not red they're white."

" _she's a feisty one I can tell,"_ Bubbles jokes.

"not now, Bubbles wait till after this meeting is over," I say to him.

"How can he?" she says.

Ironwood rolls his eyes, "Winter if you may calm yourself" he says. Winter turned to her boss to retort but Ironwoods face turned sour and the look made me stiffen along with Winter. Needless to say, she shut up. "Ozpin you may proceed."

I turn to Ozpin who was clearing his throat "Jaune you are here to display what you can do." He says. "Think of it as a recruitment." His face was unreadable, his eyes were covered by a glare on his glasses. He was up to something and I while didn't want to have a part in it… I have no choice.

I balled up my fist and smiled. "Yes, sir," I said cockily. _'I see you've become a good actor'_ bubble says to me. I didn't reply. "Send whatever your gonna send at me, Ozpin!"

"Training level set to Veteran" I heard from the computer behind me. Excuse me?

I turn around and about fifty robots fall into the arena all armed with weapons, unlike the bots I fought before. The veteran is the mode two above mine. I look to Ozpin eyes now visible and they told me these simple word: Show me everything you've got.

With a smirk on my face and the robots now rushing, I start absorbing my Grimms Aura. I turn my attention back to the bots. "Bubbles, buy me about 5 seconds!" I order my partner and almost like clockwork, he jumps over my back and straight into the bots. He headbutts the first drone and grabs two more and slams them on their head. The bots now take notice and change targets to Bubbles instead of me. While Bubbles is taking out as many as possible I close my eyes and focus. ' _just like before'_ I thought as I remember the time with the abnormal deathstalker. I felt my body become lighter and reflexes enhance.

My eyes shot open and a bot flew by me and out of the ring with no head. I look to bubbles and he had just retreated back to me with a bots head in his mouth. ' _had enough time?'_ he asked I looked him with my white aura glowing around me. "What do you think?" I answered.

I drew my sword and I could feel my Aura flow into it. I slashed downwards and a big arc of pure aura shot out of the blade slicing ten bots in half. Now lets count how many do we have left? Hmmm about twenty five left? Damn bubbles put in work. "Let's go!" I ordered bubbles and I rushed in. I pulled my shield off my back and threw at the first bot in front of me and bubbles jumped over me again, grabbed the shield and bashed the bot with my shield. I spun around Bubbles and stabbed a bot while another bot rushed me. I kicked it with all my power and sent it flying into another bot. I pulled my sword of the bot it was stuck before bubbles threw my shield to me.

Three more bots took the liberty of rushing me next. I smirked and shield bash the first bot bubbles ran past me and slashed the other two. Bubbles nails then started to glow white and he swiped his paws as arc of aura came out of each nail slicing seven more bots in pieces.

' _Alright twelve down, thirteen to go!'_ bubbles exclaims. I would've of responded but my body can't handle this form much longer before I get aura exhausted. I look to my aura levels and see they were dropping fast I only had about 55% left and dropping it was dropping fast still.

"Bubbles X out!" I yelled ordering bubbles. I got into position for one last burst of power and so did Bubbles. Putting as much power into my legs as I could I shot forward at speeds the rivaled Ruby's. Bubbles shot forward towards the bots as well at the same angle. I got to the bots first and with one slice I cut five in half. Bubbles quickly got there after me and speed past the bots claws expanded and sliced six bots into pieces. We both then face the bots and I pour as much Aura into my sword and slash at the rest of bots and saw Bubbles do the same and Pure raw aura shot from my sword and Bubbles claws. Ripping through arena the blast slices through bot like butter both meeting in the middle of the ring and creating a small explosion of aura in the center and shredded the rest of bots. The blast was small but I'm sure Ozpin and the others could feel shockwaves from it.

I feel the light sensation disappear and fatigue hit my body. I drop down to my knee bubbles is there to help. Bubbles grabs me and slings me on his back. ' _no rest for the wicked, young master'_ he says in a cocky tone. I chuckle a bit. "Nice job out their Bub," I say out loud. Bubbles then takes me over to where everyone was standing.

"So, how'd I do?" I say from Bubbles back. I looked past bubble's head and see that surprisingly none of them, except Winter, looked surprised. ' _Ehhh 1 out of five could've been worse_ ' I thought.

' _I expected more jaw drops…'_ Bubbles said to me disappointed.

All the reactions were different. Starting with Ozpin, he was sending an approving look like I just made his day. My Aunt Glynda was sending me a look that said; _I expected it to be done quicker._ Ironwood's face had a smile on it as he had just seen a beautiful future, what that meant for me? God, I hope nothing. Atlas is the last place I want to be coming after me and asking for help. Winter was… well… shocked. Qrow? He didn't look the slightest bit impressed, in fact, he looked madder than anything.

"Excellent Jaune," Ozpin said answering my question. "Fifty Veteran mode training bots is a feat only a high ranking fourth year of this school can do. I can't wait to see you grow more." He smiled at me and turned to face everyone else in the room. "May we all meet in my Office now please?" he said walking out of the training room.

' _what do you think he's gonna say?'_ Bubbles said to me following them.

' _Who cares just carry me to his office I totally can't walk right now'_ I said to him without speaking.

* * *

When we got to Ozpins office, bubbles sat me down in a chair. Ironwood had asked Winter to go get some rest because it was now nightfall. Now everyone was waiting on Ozpin to talk.

"So, Jimmy, and Qrow what do you think?" He asked I'm guessing about me.

"doesn't really matter what I think," Qrow said taking a swig from his flask, then eyed me again.

"Ozpin." I heard Ironwood say. "I can admit, Jaune is strong. And with the right guidance, he can become even more powerful." He said. Man, I like being complimented by a general of an army. "But, do you think he will get strong to defeat Salem." Okay, what? Where did that come from, how does he know about Salem?

Ozpin did not answer, again face unreadable. "We are not to worry about Salem at this moment." He finally said. Shocking everyone but my aunt.

"Wait, hold on a minute Oz," Qrow said seeming like he wasn't processing everything correctly. "Did you just say _**not**_ to worry about the _queen of Grimm_?" he said confused.

"Correct." He said still poker-faced.

"Ozpin, what is your reasoning behind this decision?" Ironwood asked patience not to present in his voice.

Ozpin looked to Glynda before down and pulled his scroll out of his pocket. "I'm sure everyone in here is aware of the more… abnormal Grimm appearing. The deathstalker that attack not too long ago can be used as an example." He opened his scroll and put it on his desk and images popped up in front of him.

Images of the deathstalker I fought and many other Grimm that looked like it.

I saw Ironwoods eyes widen. "You don't mean…" he said in shock. "Ozpin let my army handle this!"

"No," He simply said. "What do you think would happen if an _army_ went capture _one_ person? The public would want an answer and what would the answer cause? Panic."

"Wait just minute," I interjected. "Who the hell are we talking about here?"

Ozpin again looked to Glynda who just closed her eyes. "A student who enrolled here about 17 teen years ago, and later transferred to Atlas academy of science," Ozpin said tapping his scroll. An image then popped up of a familiar face, he had same color hair and eyes as my stepmom. A scruffy face with a five o'clock shadow. A name under the picture told me who exactly who this was even though all I needed was the picture.

 _ **Raymus Sinistre**_ , My step-uncle and complete lunatic. My step-mom never went into details but all she said was that he tried to kill me and the rest of our family. That alone gets my blood boiling when I see his scruffy face.

"Holy shit," Qrow said. "The wannabe Grimm king is back. What do want us to do about it?" He then took another swig from his flask.

"We must capture before he grows stronger," Ozpin said. "Or else we might have another Salem on hands and we can barely handle one."

"Good, I can round a band of misfit hunters and go kick his ass to next Wednesday-"Qrow said prying his mouth off his flask to speak.

"No." Again he says simply. "This is a job for the _Grimm Tamer_ "

Bubbles head went up and my head shot towards Ozpin too. "Ozpin don't be ridiculous!" Ironwood shouts. "You cannot send a child to do a man's jobs!"

Ozpin's face turns serious and I could feel the power emanating from him from. It was similar to the feeling felt Salem but less strong, still though, that fact that he has this much power is shocking. Bubbles whimpered and hid behind my chair and cover his head with his paws. "This _child_ also has to fight Salem soon, so don't think it would be best for him to get as much experience as he can?" Ozpin asked with detest in his voice.

Ironwood nodded and backed down from Ozpin. I could see the sweat dripping from his face from here. The overwhelming feeling dispersed and I felt I could breathe again. "Now, onto what I going to say next," Ozpin said.

"Jaune." He said to me in a nice manner. "Meet Qrow Branwen… Your trainer to further your power as a Grimm Tamer, so you can fight and bring back Raymus."

"Uh, hold on what?" I ask confused. Qrow then throws his arm around my shoulder. "I am going to be training you from now on bucko!" He said laughing afterward

Fuck of course.

* * *

 _ **Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

* * *

Well, tonight was a shit fest of a conversation if you could even call it that.

I sat on the roof of the dormy new trainee was in.

Did I want to train this brat? No. That much was obvious. Did I have to? Yes.

Not only did my life depend on it but my family's life as well… Ruby… I looked to the sky and thought of my father. "are you happy that I can't do anything?" I said to no one but the air. Another face then came to my mind. Summer… "I'm sorry…" I said before taking another swig of my rye whiskey.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

* * *

" _Wait, but why is he training me?" I asked Ozpin curiously._

" _Because I trust him the most with the power of Grimm Tamer" He explains and by the look on his face that meant not to ask more questions. I put my head down and respected his wishes. "You have until after the Vytal Festival, learn what you can. You'll need it."_

Ozpin didn't make sense sometimes. Ugh, I can't wrap my head around this. Also, what did Qrow say about Raymus being a wannabe Grimm King? ' _Charlie, were you listening?_ ' I asked mt nevermore. He was more insightful the bubbles so I could use his advice.

" _ **Yes, young master I was.**_ " I heard Charlie say. " _ **What I think is that you have more pressing problems at the moment… Your friends?**_ " Ah shit, he was right what I gonna tell them. I sigh. Well its now or never. I get into my dorm building and as I'm coming up to my room I stop. I turn towards RWBY's room and knock.

I hear some shuffling and a second later the door opens and Ruby pokes her head out. "Oh hey Jaune what's up?" She says.

I put on a serious face. "Gather your team and meet me in my room," I say. "I need to tell you guys something."

I knew she didn't understand but I guess the look on my face said it all; This is important. She nodded closed the door I heard some talking, more shuffling and the door opened again, this time all of RWBY came out, all wearing their pajama's. "Let's go," Ruby said as we made our way to my room.

As I walked into my room my team saw the RWBY was behind me, before they could ask a question held a finger up to stop any. "Everyone might want to pull up a seat," I said walking across to room to my desk and sitting in my chair.

"This is going to be a doozy…"

* * *

 _ **The Mentor Arc**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_

* * *

In unknown forest sat an old lab. Glass was broken, moss and weeds ingulfed the building but sat inside of the of was a working lab and middle of the lab stood a man about 6'1 with a scruffy face. Raymus Sinistre. He took in the smell of the lab because he had been her in a long time. He walked over the computer to left in the lab and tapped a key powering it out.

Immediately a voice spoke; "One message from Dr. Watts, Top Priority, now playing…" This got Raymus's attention. A video then popped up on the screen and none other than Dr. Watts himself appeared on it.

Raymus chuckled.

"Raymus, I know you're out now but _lay low,"_ Watts said with cation. "Salem let you get away the first time, she will not let it happen a second. She'd come for you herself-"Raymus stopped the video by pressing a button.

He chuckled again.

Raymus lifted his head up. His eyes were black with stark white pupils. "its fine let her come…" he said rolling up his sleeves revealing his arm that had black veins running up them. "it'll make it that much easier to dethrone her… once and for all…" He chuckled once more and sat down at his computer.

"I just need one more piece." He said closing his eyes. "Bring me that last piece Ozpin."

He started laughing hysterically…

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
